Trainwreck
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: They're meant to be over, and they're meant to be forgotten. But when the past becomes present, things change. As hard as they both try, they can't avoid their destiny. -NiLEY-
1. Paranoid

Trainwreck Chapter One …

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I make the most of all the stress,_

_I try to live without regrets,_

_But I'm about to break a sweat,_

_I'm freaking out,_

_Its like a poison in my brain,_

_Its like a fog that breaks the scene,_

_Its like a vine you can't untangle,_

_I'm freaking out._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Miley, we need to talk." He parents came over to her bed, as she lied there with an aching headache. She moaned softly, dragging herself to the bathroom to throw up.

"This time you've gone too far." Her father said harshly, as she winced at his words, collapsing back on the bed.

"Sweetheart, we just don't want to see you like this." Her mother said, pointing at her state.

"Why are you putting yourself through this Miley?" Her father asked, as her eyes fluttered closed.

"It was just a mistake, ok? A stupid mistake which I now regret. I didn't see the harm at the time, everyone else was drinking, so I just didn't think of the later consequences." She said, her head buried in her pillow, the coolness of it relieving some of the heat and pain her head was going through.

"Do you ever Miley? This isn't the first mistake you've made, and you never think of the harm its going to cause." Said her father, pacing up and down her room.

"First you die your hair black without telling us, then you go and get a twenty year old boyfriend, your always staying out late, getting in to trouble, lying to us, breaking things, forgetting important things, and now getting drunk in a club your not even meant to be in." Her mother exclaimed, gently dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I'm the one that's suffering because of my mistakes, not you, I'm the one who's life is a never ending Trainwreck, not yours, and I'm the one that looks bad in the press and has millions of haters, not you." She yells, wincing in pain.

"Sweetheart we're just looking out for you." She said, turning to her husband.

"Hunny, I think we should let her get some rest." She said to Billy in a hushed tone.

"Alright, I've called a doctor to come check up on her, and I've called Joey to see what we're going to do about this." He answered in the same tone, as they both quietly head downstairs.

_Ring Ring._

Almost immediately her phone started to ring. She groaned and turned over, picking it up, her eyes still closed.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"What were you thinking Miles?" Said Mandy, seriously angry and concerned.

"I don't know, I guess I was just acting too old for my age." She said hesitantly, unsure of the volcano about to erupt.

"ACTING TOO OLD FOR YOUR AGE?! YOU WERE MEANT EVEN MEANT TO BE IN THAT CLUB LET ALONE DRINKING TWELVE FREAKING CUPS!!!!!" She shrieked, causing Miley to move the phone away from her ear.

"Mandy I'm sorry, but I'm suffering from my mistake aren't I?" She said, putting the ice pack on head. She heard her slowly inhale, then exhale.

"I'm sorry Miles, I'm just really pissed off that you would pull a crazy stunt like this." She said in a calmer tone.

"Its okay Mandy, at least you're here for me." She sighed in a subdued tone, remembering all her old friends who had left her.

"Miles, they're all idiots, _especially Nick." _She muttered under her breath, cursing him silently. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she remembered him.

"Anyway, I think I need to break up with Justin." She said, as someone knocked at her door.

"Stating the obvious Einstein." She said, laughing.

"I called him before, and he said he'd be here in ten." She said.

"Good luck Miles." She said, flicking her hair back.

"Miles, there's someone here to see you." Said her father, as he pushed the door open, then walking back downstairs as she heard the slow squeaking, and his heavy footsteps.

"Hey Miley." Said Nick shyly, standing in the doorway.

"Was that Nick?" Asked Mandy from down the phone.

"I- I'll call you back later Mandy." She said hesitantly, not sure if she was imagining Nick there.

"I heard about last night." He said, standing awkwardly by her bed.

"Who hasn't heard." She muttered bitterly.

"I just thought I'd come over… to see if you were… doing okay." He stuttered.

"I was doing a whole lot better till you turned up." She said, running her hands through her messy hair.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly, wondering what else he _could _say.

"The doors that way." She said, pointing at her door.

"Miley." He said pleadingly.

"Leave." She said, as Justin strolled in.

"Hey Mi, you wanted to talk?" He said casually, hands in his pockets.

"Nick, get out of here." She said, keeping her voice under control, as he sheepishly walked out, feeling rejected.

"Justin, I really like you, but I think starting to date you was like a huge mistake." She began, stopping as she saw hurt wrapping him.

"Your breaking up with me because of the press?" He asked, leaning forward.

"No, because… your too old for me, and since I've started dating you, I've just got nothing but trouble." She said, denying the fact the press had a lot to do with this break up.

"Whatever Miley, I'm out. " He said, walking towards the door, hands still dug in pockets.

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	2. Start all over

Trainwreck Chapter Two

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I have to wonder if this wave is too big to ride,_

_Come in or not,_

_Come in, its such a crazy tide,_

_Its sooner than I thought,_

_But you call me out,_

_I lost control,_

_And there is no doubt,_

_That I'm gonna start all over._

_I'm gonna start all over!_

-xoxoxoxoxo-

From: Manders

Okay I'm officially confused :S

Was that Nick b4?

Did you break up with Justin?

How'd he take it?

Why was Nick there?

If he's still there can I come over and throw something at him?

These are the questions that haunt me

From: •Sm!lёΫ M!lёΫ•

Yeah that was Nick before…

I broke up with Justin…

He hates me now…

Nick 'came to see how I was doing'…

I kicked him out…

But if you want you can go find him and throw something at him…

From: Manders

Smthings rong Milerzz….

Yur texting PROPERLY!!!

Gasp!!

Oopsies Im doin it now :S

Someone needs a sholder to cryy on…

I'll be ovah in a few …

Be strong Milerzz…

Love yuu Babe …

From: •Sm!lёΫ M!lёΫ•

I'm fine, theres nothing wrong with me, you don't have to come over.

From: Manders

Hu yu tryin to kidd ??

I'll bring a romnce loadza choccies an tissues…

Oopises almst frgt da ice cream!!!

Get da ice cream out Milerzz…

See yuuu…

Be redy for an al girlz nite …

From: •Sm!lёΫ M!lёΫ•

Gess I can't say noo to that …

From: Manders

Yayy !!!

Yuur not textin propah anymre!!!

I shd be a love doc :P

From: •Sm!lёΫ M!lёΫ•

Sowwy to burst your buble little Manders but luv docs don't exist … ^_^

Mandy knocks loudly on the door, then walks straight in without waiting for a reply, throwing herself on Miley's bed in exhaustion.

"Who knew chocolate could be so heavy?!" She said, emptying out the bags.

"What movies did you bring?" She asked, getting out two buckets of ice cream, and throwing Mandy a spoon.

"I brought the notebook and Romeo and Juliet, the version with Leonardo Dicaprio in it." She said, digging in to the ice cream eagerly.

"Notebook first, its all my time favorite." She exclaimed, inserting it. Mandy laughs and gets out the box of tissues, putting it between them, and the infestation of chocolate.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I don't know what to do." Said Nick for the twentieth time, throwing a pillow at Joe in exasperation.

"Dude, its not my fault you acted like jerk to her." Said Joe, throwing it back. He flinched, and clenched him fists.

"Like you did with Taylor? Oh yeah, breaking up with a girl over a twenty seven seconds phone call is so sweet." He said maliciously.

"What was I supposed to do? Fly half way across the country just to say its over?" He said, flinging a book in Nicks direction.

"You dumped her for Camilla, don't you think that would hurt her a little?" He said.

"Like you did with Miley? At least I didn't date her best friend two weeks after I dumped her. At least the song that Taylor wrote about me didn't say the seven things she HATED about me, at least I didn't -" He yelled spitefully, as Kevin walked in, hearing Joe's harsh words, watching Nick crumble in the corner.

"JOE! Cut it out, you've said enough." He said, going over to Nick, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Nick?" He said quietly, glaring at Joe.

"I'm fine." He said, walking out.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Miley finished off the last of her chocolate, wiping her tears away.

"That was so sad!" She wailed, as Mandy laughed.

"See, I told you all you needed was a girls night." She said, and Miley smiled gratefully. Suddenly her parents walked in, small smiles on there faces.

"Miles, how do you feel about doing a movie?" Said Tish. Miley looked over at Mandy, who was nodding eagerly.

"I'll give it a try." She said, and the smiles plastered on there faces broke into genuine smiles.

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	3. Get Back

Trainwreck Chapter Three …

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I wanna get back,_

_To the old days,_

_When the phone would ring and I knew it was you,_

_I wanna talk back,_

_Get yelled at,_

_Fight for nothing like we used too,_

_Oh kiss me like you mean it,_

_Because I know that you missed me,_

_I wanna get back, get back,_

_I wanna get back with you._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She tiptoed out of bed, being sure not wake up the sleeping Mandy, a very light sleeper. She opens her wardrobe, and pulls out a yellow dress, bright and colorful to give her hope, and vivid pink converses. She takes her hair curler out of her drawer then tiptoes to the bathroom, grabbing a small package on the way.

Half an hour later …

"Miley, where are you?" Said a sleepy Mandy, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh… I'll be out in a minute, just getting changed." She said, adding the final touches to her hair. Then she dabbed on some foundation, patting blusher on top, with some glittery mascara and eye shadow to top it all off.

"I'm out!" She said, the luster in her eyes back, which hadn't been seen for a long time.

"Miley, you hair, its… back to normal!!" She gasped, pulling at her hair.

"I dyed it back to my original color, it always suited me better, and it's a good start to a fresh start." She said, the sweet smile back on her lips. Mandy didn't waste words, she just hurled at her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Miley, it's so good to have you back." She mumbled.

"What to do you mean?" She said grinning, though she already knew the answer.

"I haven't seen you this happy since forever." She said, flicking through her clothes.

"Can I borrow something of yours to wear?" She said, picking out a pair of bright blue boots, with a black and blue short outfit.

"Your coming?" She asked happily.

"Course I am, for support." She said from the bathroom, throwing the clothes on double fast, then walking out, brushing out her hair.

"Thanks Mandy, that means a lot." She whispered, knowing that people would be giving her a hard time.

"Anything to get my old Smiley Miley back." She laughed, grabbing a black bag from Miley's closet

"That reminds me, I need to pick a bag too." She said, heading towards the closet.

"This one will totally cute with your outfit." She said, throwing a vivid pink bag. She caught it swiftly, stuffing a pair of sunglasses, her phone, and her purse in to it. She caught the flashing of the ring Justin gave her, with the words _smiley_ engraved. Funnily she didn't get the aching feeling she got when she saw anything belonging to Nick, the feeling she got when she put the ring on her dresser, spotting the necklace which Nick gave her, the one he also had, which he had given her to represent _undying love. _Ha, some undying love, she thought, you must be dead because your loves ran out.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She threw Miley a comforting smile, as they walked in to the studio, as Kenny approached him.

"Miley!" He said, as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Did you miss me?" She laughed.

"More than I ever though I would." He said, ruffling her hair.

"Lovely to see someone missed me." She said bitterly, spotting a lot of familiar faces that brought back painful memories. He didn't spot the irony in her voice and directed her and Mandy to small room where all the other main characters were. Sitting there was almost every single one of the familiar hated faces, except for one, whom was approaching her to attack her.

"Miley!!!" Screamed Taylor, draping her in a warm, meaningful hug.

"Hey Tay!" She laughed, as the bubbly girl gave her another hug, her blonde locks bouncing.

"Ohmygod I've missed you so much Miles!" She squealed, then spotting Mandy, who she also draped in a hug.

"Obviously you haven't heard the latest news about her, because you wouldn't want to be near her if you had." Selena said frostily, smiling maliciously at Miley.

"I've heard all the news, and unlike you I'm not that shallow to judge my friends on something they did in the heat of the moment, but then you are shallow, and cold, and spiteful, and every other words that means that, in other words your made of ice, and I don't care about your opinion, Miley doesn't care about you opinion, Mandy doesn't care about your opinion, and anyone close to Miley doesn't care about your opinion, because a piece of garbage like you doesn't matter In the least fucking bit." Taylor spat, as Miley grinned thankfully in the corner. Taylor was the sweetest girl you would ever meet, but if her friends were in trouble, she used her very cutting tongue. Selena just huffed, pouting in Nicks direction, who sat there awkwardly, not wanting to be involved in any way.

"Taylor." Said Joe, walking over to Miley, Mandy and Taylor.

"Yes?" She said coolly, not wanting an outburst between them. He took a quick glance at Nick, then back at her.

"I'm really sorry for acting like such a jerk, and I miss having you in my life, so can we be friends again?" He said sincerely, with and honest expression his face. Her expressionless face broke into a smile.

"I can't stay mad at you, its just too hard." She grinned, hitting him lightly on his arm.

"You know you're the most easygoing person I've ever met?" He said, looking her in the eye, all the awkwardness edging away.

"Why aren't you hugging me already Joey?" She said, as he pulled her into a hug, feeling relieved to get it off his chest.

"Do you know if Mileys going to forgive Nick any day soon?" He asked, feeling overly guilty for last night.

"I don't think so, between us it was just a fling, they dated for two years, and its not so easy to throw away all of that in a sudden, to not have him in your life at all, him dating your best friend, so take that as a no." She said, glaring in Nick's direction.

"I can't believe he hasn't broke up with Selena already." Exclaimed Joe, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, as Taylor broke in to peals of Taylorish laughter, which surprised Joe how much he missed her laugh, trying to stop himself from falling in love with his ex all over again. Then Kenny walked in with a clipboard in his hand, shutting the door quickly, and glancing around to see if everyone was here.

"Okay, after finishing watching the audition tapes, I can now tell you your parts. Cody, you are Jacob, Joe, you are Mike, Demi, you are Lauren, Selena, you are Angela, Taylor, you are Jessica, Nick, you are Edward, Miley, you are Bella. " He announced hastily, walking out afterwards, leaving a volcano to erupt.

"Okay, Miley, before you blow up, I really think you should think through before you say something." Said Joe, stepping back. She ignores him, and turns to Taylor and Mandy.

"My co-star is Nick?!" She yelled in their faces, scaring them, as Nick overhears.

"Geez Miles, calm down, theres only like a few… dozen kisses in it." She fake laughed, as Mandy muttered something in her ear.

"Kiss him?! I can't stand to be in the same room as him!!" She yelled, storming out.

"What a faker." Scorned Selena, as Demi nodded her head, though secretly feeling sorry for Miley, and wanting to kick Selena in the face. Nick gets up, heading for the door. Selena reaches out and taps his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked irritatingly, knowing he was going to see Miley. He shook her hand off and muttered, "I'll be back."

"Ouch." Laughed Cody, as Demi secretly agreed.

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	4. Sorry

Trainwreck Chapter Four …

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes,_

_Restless nights but lullabies,_

_Help to make this pain go away,_

_I realize I let you down,_

_Told you that I'd be around,_

_I'm building up the strength just to say…_

-xoxoxoxoxo-

He runs behind her silently, and sees her frantically punch numbers into her phone, tears pouring down her cheeks. He ducks behind the tree, not wanting her to know he's listening.

"Mom? I- I'm fine. Okay, I'm not fine, I'm no were near fine. Mom, I want to drop out the movie, Why?! Because Nick is my co-star!! Can't you just rip up the contract or something!! But – isn't there anything you can do? I'll talk to you later then." She sniffed; snapping shut her phone, wiping away her tears quickly. She starts breathing heavily, surprising and worrying both herself and Nick. She rests her head on the wall, feeling hazy, suddenly collapsing to the floor.

_That I'm sorry,_

_For breaking all the promises,_

_That I wasn't around to keep,_

_It's on me,_

_And this time is the last time,_

_I will ever beg you to stay,_

_I'm begging you to stay,_

_If it isn't too late…_

He gasps, and runs over to her, in a cloud of anxiety and surprise taking over him.

"Miley, Miley, are you okay?" He asked in a small shriveled up voice he barely recognized. Her eyes flutter open, feeling drowsy and lightheaded. She moans softly, rubbing her head, resulting in more pain. He helps her up to her full length, holding her up. She tries to push him off, but she loses balance without his support and as she goes crashing back to the ground, he catches her swiftly.

"Miley, don't be an idiot." Anxiety taking over his voice.

"Get off me, I'm fine!" She snapped, touching the back of her head, as she spots the blood spilling out from the back of her head.

"Blood? Oh this can't be good." She groaned, not having enough energy to push him back off her.

"You need to get to a hospital fast." He said, helping her to his car. She feels a splinter of glass hurtling in to her heart, making everything hurt, as her eyes go glassy at the old memories enfolded. He opens the car door, as she struggles to break free from his strong grip.

"I'm not getting in that car." She said, as his grip tightens.

"Miley, stop being so stubborn." He said, his worried expression fading into impatience.

"I don't want to be in the same room as you, the same car as you, I don't want to be near you, and I can take care of myself." She said coolly.

"Miley just get in the damn car!" He yelled angrily, as she blinks back her tears, and slowly gets in the car, Nick helping her in. He climbs into the drivers seat and slams shut the door. He hands her a pack of tissues, which she puts where the blood is racing out.

He turns his gaze back to the window.

_Ring Ring._

He motions for her to get it.

"Its Selena." She mumbles, still shaking slightly. He takes his phone off her and presses '_ignore', _throwing it into the back seat. She smiles slightly, fading away as she catches a glance of Nick's grim face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine." She muttered, and he sighs in frustration.

"You know that's not the answer I was looking for." He sighed, not taking his gaze off the front window.

"Well we don't always get what we want, you should know what that's like." She sneered, as his grip on the wheel tightens.

He pulls the car over sharply, parking. Stepping out, he opens the door for Miley, and helps her out, steadying her shaking.

"I can walk myself.' She snapped, trying to brush him off.

"The last time you tried that you almost crashed back to the ground." He warned, meaning he wasn't letting her go.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Where are they, they've been gone for ages!?" Exclaimed Taylor, pacing up and down the room, with Joe slumped into the couch, calling them both, Cody out looking for them, Demi gone to tell Kenny, Mandy trying to comfort Taylor, with Selena sitting in the corner, looking angelic as her straight dark hair framed her face, with a worried expression on her face.

"Tay, calm down, I'm sure Cody's found them, and they're coming back now." Said Mandy comfortingly, trying to stop her pacing.

"GOD ONE OF YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE ALREADY!!!" Yelled Joe in exasperation, throwing his phone at the wall. Taylor caught it rapidly, calling Nick again.

"Hey Joe." He said, coming back to the car.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO???!!!" Taylor screamed into the phone, putting him on speaker, as everyone crowded around her.

"Uhh, you didn't send out like search parties did you?" He asked.

"YEAH, CODY'S OUT LOOKING FOR YOU TWO, AND DEMI'S JUST TOLD KENNY!!!" She screamed.

"Sorry, but they're not going to find us. We're at Greenwich." He said, fiddling with his hair.

"Why are you at the hospital?" She asked nervously.

"Long story." He said.

"Start telling." She demanded, with Joe muttering something under his breath.

"Well, when she walked out she went to call her mum to ask if she could drop out of Twilight, but because of the contract thing she couldn't, and then she was like breathing funny and she fainted, and she hit the ground pretty hard, because the back of her head was bleeding, so I took her to the hospital, and we both left our phones in the car so we didn't get any of Joe's calls." He said, exhaling slowly.

"She's… in the hospital? Bleeding? Head? Miley?" Taylor stuttered, as Joe took the phone of her.

"Greenwich right?" He asked, reassuring Taylor.

"Yeah." He answered.

"We'll be there in ten." He said, hanging up.

"Calm down Tay, she'll be fine." He said, as they walk out to Joe's car.

"Fasten you seatbelts." Joe warned, scaring Selena.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

He walks into her room, as she sleeps so. He collapses into a seat next to her, and grabs his guitar, which he just took out of his car. He starts playing, and singing softly, gazing at Miley.

_Filled with sorry,_

_Filled with pain,_

_Knowing that I am to blame,_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain,_

_And girl your gonna walk away, _

_And leave me with the price to pay,_

_Before you go I wanted to say,_

_That I'm sorry,_

_For breaking all the promises,_

_That I wasn't around to keep,_

_It's on me,_

_And this time is the last time,_

_I will ever beg you to stay,_

_I'm begging you to stay,_

_If it isn't too late…_

_Can't make it alive on my own,_

_But if you have to go,_

_Then please girl,_

_Just leave me alone,_

_Because I don't wanna see,_

_You and me,_

_Going our separate ways,_

_I'm begging you to stay,_

_If it isn't too late…_

He sighs and puts his guitar down, as her eyes flutter open. She smiles faintly, glancing at Nick.

"You heard that didn't you?" He said.

"Yeah, I heard." She said softly, as he comes closer to her.

"I really am sorry Miley, I didn't want to hurt you, and everyday I regretted that I did, I thought I wanted Selena, but I wanted you, and I realized that too late." He said, taking her cool hand. She laces her fingers through his, looking up at him slowly.

"Forgive me Miles." He pleaded, yearn in his eyes.

"I don't know Nick, I don't think I'm ready to let you back into my life." She said, looking away from the despair in his eyes. Then Taylor, Joe, Mandy, Cody, Demi and lastly Selena burst through. She quickly pulled her hand away from his.

"Miley! Are you okay?!" Wailed Taylor, on the verge of tears.

"Tay don't look like a dying cat, I'm fine, just a bit fragile in the head zone." She said, lightening up everyone's mood. Taylor walked into the spot Nick's chair had been, and enfolded Miley in a loving hug, as she pretended to choke.

'And you are here because?" Miley said coldly, glaring at Selena.

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	5. The Way I Loved You

Trainwreck Chapter Five …

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,_

_Its 2am and I'm cursing your name,_

_Your so in love that you act insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you,_

_Breaking down and coming undone,_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I'm here to see my boyfriend." She said, tilting her head.

"Well could you see him outside? If I wanted a bitch for a view I would have asked." She shot back, gesturing for them both to leave. Feeling hurt, he gets up and walks out with Selena.

"Sorry about that Nick, She being a total bitch herself." She whispered, their bodies touching.

"Its okay Sel." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her, as he feels a pang of guilt, but then remembers Miley kicking him out, and kisses her passionately. Then Taylor and Joe walk out, stopping in horror as they see.

"Guys… Hey!" He laughed nervously, his voice shaking slightly.

"Nicholas, wonderful to see you again, making out with Selena." Joe's voice was crisp and brutal, as they brushed past him. His skin prickles as Miley walks out, limping on Mandy.

"So is your head okay?" He asked quietly, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Its fine, its just a little swollen." She smiled sweetly at him. After her talk with Mandy, she'd decided it was about time to forgive Nick, or she would lose him forever. Taken aback by her smile, he smiles back, with a hint of confusion sewed in.

"Are you getting let out now?" He asked, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, so I can still do Twilight." She said, the last part quieter than the rest.

"Great.' He said, with no hint of sarcasm.

"For some its great, some have to kiss a slag." Selena said spitefully, shuddering at the last part, sending daggers in Miley's direction.

"Selena cut it out." He said sharply, as she gawped at him in horror.

"Shut your mouth, we can see breakfast coming down." Said Mandy, flicking Selena in the ear. She flinches slightly, shaking her hair back, as she huffs off.

"I'm sorry about her." He apologized, dragging his gaze off the floor into her eyes. Mandy notices the way he's looking at her, at mumbles an excuse, going in the direction Taylor and Joe went.

"And thanks Nick, for everything today." She said, her eyes softening.

"Don't mention it." He said softly, coming up closer to her, her body brushing against his. She looks down, blushing delicately, as she spots a flashing of gold coming from his neck.

"You still wear this?" She asked, sounding surprised, as she fishes it out.

"Undying love, If I took it off I wouldn't love you anymore." He mumbled, his gaze dropping back to the ground.

"You… still -love me? She asked uncertainly.

"I never stopped." He keeps his gaze down, afraid to know her answer. She rests her head against the door, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"What about you?" He said, looking back up to her slowly.

"You can't just love someone for two years, then suddenly stop." She whispered, the hole in her heart growing, the cuts and bruises bleeding.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, all this time I was telling Joe he's been a jerk to Taylor, not realizing I'd been worse to you." He whispered back, entwining his hands with hers.

"How could you ask out Selena? She was my best friend!" She whimpered, crying into his chest. He wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I didn't think how it would hurt you." He murmured into her ear. About to kiss her, she pushes him back, stepping away slowly.

"This is wrong Nick, I want us to be friends, but just friends." She said, emphasizing on the last part.

"I want us to be something more." He said, as she dragged her hand away from his.

"Then why are you still with Selena?" She cried, her voice shaking. He closed his eyes, not knowing how to answer that. Sure he was still with Selena, but only because he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't love her, he couldn't love anyone like he loved Miley. But he didn't know how to tell her that, the words sticking in his throat, refusing to come out.

"I don't want to break down here, in the middle of Greenwich hospital, with press crawling everywhere, I'm sick of fighting Nick." She said.

"Who cares about the press." He said, slumping back against the wall.

"You seemed to care awfully when I told the press about us, what, were you embarrassed?!" Her anger suddenly flares.

"No! It was just … to much… pressure… and tension." He stammered desperately.

"Yeah, that's why you tried to deny the rumors." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I thought you were sick of fighting?" He said, stroking her fingers. She gets weak in the knees, wanting desperately to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, again, I just get angry really easily." She sighed, opening up her arms.

"I know." He chuckled, coming close to her again, their bodies touching again.

"So just friends then?" She asked, as he breathed against her lips, making her go weaker.

"If that's what you want, then sure." He said, their lips a centimeter away, as his lips brushed against hers, then he stepped back, leaving a desperate look on her face.

"I'll see you around Miles." He said, amused at her expression, walking away.

"You are so annoying." She whispered.

"And so hot." She added, sighing at her weakness.

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	6. Before The Storm

Trainwreck Chapter Six

Note: I know the scene they do is from new moon but I couldn't find my Twilight book so just PRETEND its from Twilight :P

Remember…

Bella is Miley,

Jess is Taylor

Peace

Love

Jonas

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Need to know if its over,_

_'Cause I will leave you alone,_

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Okay, we're going to try scene three." Said Kenny, as Miley and Taylor walk on.

"And Action!"

"Jess?" Her nose wrinkled as she cringed, waiting for Jess to turn on her.

She twisted in her seat to face her, eyeing her incredulously, "Are you talking to _me_ Bella?"

"Of course." She widened her eyes to suggest innocence.

"What, do you need help with calculus?" Her tone was a tad sour.

"No." She shook her head. "Actually, I wanted to know if you would… go to the movies with me tonight? I really need a girls night out." The words sounded stiff, like badly delivered lines, and she looked suspicious.

"Why are you asking me?" She said, her tone still unfriendly.

"You're the first person I think of when I want girl time." I smiled, hoping her smile looked genuine. It was probably true. She was at least the person she thought of when she wanted to avoid Charlie. It amounted to the same thing.

"Cut! That was perfect girls!" Burst in Kenny, turning to talk to the camera man, as Joe and Nick walk onto the set.

"You guys were great!" Joe exclaimed, as Miley avoided his hyper active, enthusiastic gaze. He sighed, as Taylor nudged him sharply, as Nick digged out his phone, texting furiously as if his life depended on it.

"Miley? Can I talk to you please? Alone? Over in that little corner?" Pleaded Joe, and without waiting for an answer, dragged her over.

"What?" She asked, inspecting her nails.

"I'm sorry, okay? I've been horrible to you I know, and I should have apologized before. Can you please stop ignoring me now?" He said all in once sentence, taking a quick and deep breath after.

"Why should I?" She demanded, putting her hand down.

"Because you forgave Nick and Kevin!" He yelled, looking embarrassed as everyone turned to them.

"I forgave them because they EARNED my trust back." Her tone was hushed, as Taylor distracted everyone, to get their attention off Joe and Miley.

"You forgave Nick that easily but you won't forgive me?" He said, muting down his voice.

"I forgave him because his apology was real, he really was sorry, not just saying it to get it over and done with, that night after the club thing, I was really sick, and you all knew that, and none of you except Nick came to see me, yesterday when I walked out crying, none of you went after me except Nick, and in your interview, when they asked you if you guys thought I was a slag, you didn't answer, Kevin and Nick did, but you just sat there, and he asked you, you said you didn't want to answer. How could I forgive you when you basically called me a slag on TV?" She hissed, as Taylor and Nick looked over worriedly.

"I… I'm not going to lie to you Miley, I… did think you were a slag back then, but seeing you again, talking to you again, well every once of my trust for you came rushing back, and I was on idiot to ever doubt you, you've been my friend so long I should've know you weren't like that." He said, honesty sparkling in his eyes, a strained look on his face. She shut her eyes, deep in thought. She couldn't leave him like this, she knew it. Yeah, he made mistakes, but doesn't everybody? Hadn't she just made some of the biggest mistakes of her life? Yet everyone was still with her, by her side, and those who left came back.

"I guess its time to forgive and forget." Her eyes fluttered open, her mouth curving into a smile dripping with forgiveness. He steps forward and hugs her happily, as she disappears into the warmth of his arms.

"Miley, its so good to have you back." He finally lets go of her, as Taylor bounces over,

"So? Are you guys good now?" The blond shook back her perfect curls, with Joe standing in awe, sunk in admiration for her beauty.

"Yeah, every things perfect." She said, smiling from Joe back to Taylor.

"Who's Nick texting like his life depends on it?" His attention suddenly turned to Nick, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Not sure, lets go find out!" She dragged them over to Nick.

"Watcha doing?" She asked innocently, tapping him on his shoulder gently. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say he literally jumped out of his skin.

"Nothing." He said shiftily, returning his gaze to his phone.

"Just texting."

"Who are you texting?" Taylor pestered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Just an old friend." He said, without looking up.

"Who?!" She asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

"That reminds me of something." He said, dropping his phone into his pocket, walking off.

"Rude!" She said, shaking her fist in the air, as Joe and Miley burst into laughter.

"Selena, can I talk to you?" He said, as she nods slightly, and he pulls her over to a corner where he knew no one would hear them, especially Miley.

"What is it Nick?" She knits her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Selena, its been good with you, but I think it would be better for both of us if we saw different people." He said, biting his lip as he waited for her response. She opened her mouth, shutting it after, trembling as her mouth wavered.

"I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now, but I didn't want to hurt you." He said.

'This is about Miley isn't it?" She said, recovering from her trembling.

"Yeah, it is, and as long as she's a part of my life, it will be." He said.

"Its okay, it was wrong of me to say yes to you in the first place." She said.

"And I want to stay friends, but maybe not yet, I've just got her trust back, and I'm not ready to lose it again." He continued.

"Its okay Nick, I'll keep my distance." She said.

"Thanks for understanding Selena." He said.

"No problem, and can you tell me Miley that I'm sorry? And that I've been the worst friend ever." She asked desperately.

"Sure." He said, walking back over to Taylor, Joe and Miley.

"Hey guys." He said, collapsing into a seat.

"Where have you been?" Asked Taylor suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Well… lets just say me and Selena broke up." He said hesitantly, glancing at Miley to read her expression.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Said Miley, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, its okay, I'm fine, oh and she asked me to tell you that she's sorry, and she's been the worst friend ever to you." He said, searching her face for a hint that would give away her thoughts.

"She has some nerve to call me her friend." She sneered, flickering her eyes towards Selena, then back at Nick.

"Lets go get some ice cream Joey." Taylor dragged a hungry and eager Joe away, leaving Nick and Miley alone.

"Why do they always do that?!" She groaned, flinging a pillow in the direction they went.

"Miley, I want to apologize, I haven't had a chance to yet, and I'm not throwing this away. I need to tell you how sorry I am, first for dating Selena, and for hurting you in any possible way I did." Said Nick, his face serious and intense. She stares at him in surprise for a while, taking aback at his quite sudden apology, totally unexpected.

" I'm sorry too Nick, for taking so long to forgive you." She sniffed, hugging him lightly, as her tears dripped onto his shirt.

"I didn't realize what a mess I was without you till I started spending time with you again." He said, wanting to stay in this position forever.

"Really?" She asked in surprise, pulling away from him as he flinched slightly.

"Why else do you think I broke up with Selena? Because I was miserable without you, and I didn't realize till I saw you again." He caressed her cheek, as she smiled slowly, without realizing.

"I wish I'd had the guts to fix what I broke a year ago, and I'm sorry you had to suffer so much, losing all your friends." He said, entwining their hands.

"The hardest was losing you guys." She mumbled, referring to JB.

"Well, we're back now? And I want you back Miley, I want you to be mine again, not Justin's, not Gregg's, mine." He said, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

She looks at him, as she laces her fingers through his. Afraid of her answer, he looks down, biting his lip as he waits. She pauses again, staring at the features on his face.

"Nick." She whispered, as he moves his head up slowly. He watches her closely, as she opens her mouth.

"I'd love to be yours again." She whispered again, smiling slowly, as he pulls her against him, their bodies touching, and kisses her tenderly.

"I love you Miles." He said, remembering all the past 'I love you's.'

"I love you too Nick." She said, kissing him again.

"You don't know how much I've missed you saying that, how many times I've remembered you saying that, all this time I thought you didn't love me any more." He said sadly.

"When you find love, its worth holding onto, wherever the pain, hurt, and suffering takes you." She said, as his face breaks into a smile.

"You know I never loved Selena right?" He said.

"You guys never said it?" She asked curiously.

"No, because we didn't love each other, we never will." He said, as another question suddenly dawned on him.

"What about you and Justin?" He asked, afraid of her answer.

"Well… no, why do you ask?" She asked hesitantly, laughing shakily.

"You're lying." He said sorrowfully, digging his hands into his pockets, as he slouches down into the sofa, backing away from her.

"Nick, we just made up, why go looking for a fight?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"You loved him?" He said disgustingly, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Nick." She pleaded, tugging on his shirt.

"Tell me the truth." He said, sitting up and turning around to face her.

"I... did love him, but not as much as I love you." She smiled comfortingly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I was just overreacting." His eyes softened, as he kissed her.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"Me too, this year without you has been hell, I only dated Selena for support, and anyway, I want to show you something... well actually _hear_ something." He chuckled, taking her hand as he pulls her up.

"Here, in front of everyone?" She asked, as he led her somewhere.

"Same old impatience." He tutted, leading her into a small room. She adjusted herself as he let go, seating herself on a small blue vinyl chair. He picked up the guitar lying next to the shiny black piano. He begins strumming some keys, and singing.

_I know this isn't what he wanted,_

_Never thought it'd come this far,_

_Thinking back to where we started,_

_And how we lost all that we are,_

_We were young and times were easy,_

_But I could see its not the same,_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'd give all for that to change,_

_'Cause I don't want to lose her,_

_And I don't want to let her go,_

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_Need to know if its over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone,_

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm,_

_And with every strike of lighting,_

_Comes a memory that lasts,_

_Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash,_

_Maybe I should give up..._

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_Need to know if its over,_

_Cause I will leave you alone,_

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm,_

_  
Trying to keep the light from going I,  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole, _

_Without the one that gets you through the storm,_

_  
Standing out in the rain, _

_Knowing that it's really over,_

_Please don't leave me alone,_

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold you,_

_Like I did before the storm._


	7. Fearless

Trainwreck Chapter Seven

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_And I don't know how it gets better than this,  
You take my hand and drag me head first,  
Fearless,_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance,  
In a storm in my best dress,_

_Fearless._

_-xoxoxoxoxo-_

"Nick, that was beautiful." She smiled, lacing her hands through his.

"Like you." He kissed her, as he wrapped her arms around her waist. She draped her arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss.

"Don't you guys need to breathe?" Asked Joe, standing in the doorway.

"Joey! You ruined the special moment!!" Taylor whacked his arm, as he doubled up in pain.

"Tay you are a viscous girl." He whined, curling up in a ball on the floor, as Nick and Miley laughed.

"Thank you! Its what you deserve." She laughed, helping him up to his feet, as she rubbed the spot where she had slapped him.

"So are you guys back together?" She asked eagerly, as Joe continued whining something everyone ignored.

"Maybe..." Said Miley, smiling at Nick.

"Whats it to you?" Asked Nick, taking Miley's hand.

"AWWW!!! YOU GUYS HAVE 'REUNITED'!" She squealed, forgetting about Joe.

"Tay, you watch way to many romances." Giggled Miley, as Taylor clapped her hands together, wiping away pretend tears.

"Isn't love wonderful Joey?" She asked, turning around to him.

"Joe?" She asked, not seeing him.

"Down here." He mumbled, curled up in a corner.

"Get off your lazy butt and lets give them some privacy." She laughed, dragging the whining boy to his feet, then outside.

"But I want to eavesdrop on them!" Was the last they heard from him.

"And **He's **nineteen." Scoffed Nick, patting his lap for Miley to sit down. She sat down on his lap delicately, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I've missed being with you so much." He sighed, as she rested her head on his chest.

"When did you write that song?" She asked.

"Last night." He laughed slightly.

"Its kind of like our side of the break up, if you know what I mean?" He said.

"Yeah, but... actually, forget it." She hesitated, trying to shake it off her mind.

"Whats bothering you?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Its just... what if it happens again?" Her voice wavered, as her eyes went slightly glassy.

"You mean like us breaking up really badly?" He asked.

"And all the fights we had, we couldn't get through a month without a fight." She whispered.

"We've learnt from our mistakes, and we won't make them again." He reassured, stroking her hair.

"How can you be so sure?" She murmured, not meant for him to hear.

"Why are you being so negative?" He asked, getting irritated.

"You weren't meant to hear that." She pointed out angrily, annoyed at his tone.

"Listen to us, we're about to get into a fight over something so stupid." He chuckled darkly.

"This is exactly what I mean Nick." She sighed.

"Well, we're just going to have to believe that our love is strong enough to handle anything." He said, as her frown faded into a smile.

"There's the smiley Miley I know." He chuckled, lifting her chin up and kissing her gently.

"I love you Nick." She mumbled between kisses.

"I love you too Miley." He mumbled back, deepening the kiss.

- xoxoxoxoxo -

xoxoxoxoxo -

Sorry its so short,

I just wanted this to be out as soon as possible,

And I REALLY wanted to finish it tonight,

By the way,

If I take ages updating,

Apologies,

But I have a LOT of homework to catch up on,

Whenever I get the chance I'll update,

I'll probably update near half twelve cause I'm in school then and I am a really sad person and spend my lunchtimes on the computer :P

Happy... Uhhh... soon to come summer hols!

:P

Peace

Love

Jonas

- xoxoxoxoxo -


	8. My Life Would Suck Without You

Trainwreck Chapter Eight

_Cause we belong together now,  
Forever united here somehow,  
You got a piece of me,  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you,  
Being with you is so dysfunctional,  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go,_

"Hey Demi." Sniffed Selena, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Selena? Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly, throwing herself onto her bed.

"I'm a horrible person." She cried, her voice cracking every once and again.

"Selena, don't say that!" She exclaimed.

"Dem, you don't have to lie to me anymore, I know what a horrible person I've become." She sniveled, blowing her nose.

"Sel, you've just... been a bit unsteady lately, you know, caught up in Hollywood? She said, munching on a mars bar.

"A bit?! First I date my best friends... or ex best friends boyfriend, then I convince Joe it was a good idea to break up with Taylor over a twenty seven second phone call, then I totally bitch Miley off in front of everyone, I don't visit her when she's sick, and basically make her life a living hell!" She sobbed, unstoppable tears overflowing her face delicately.

"Sel, do you want me to come over?" She asked.

"No its okay, but I need a favor." She snuffled.

"Anything." She assured.

"Will you help me get back to earth?" She asked.

From: Manders

Yo Milo! Haha that was pretty random :P

Anyways... how did your second rehearsal goo??

Sowwy couldn't be there 4 support...

Had dance rehearsal to get too...

From: •Sm!lёΫ M!lёΫ•

Firstly... VERI RANDOM! Lmao :]

Rehearsel was amazin...

Me an Nickk got back togtherr...

Don't goss tho, like you ALWAYS do...

Wanna keep it on tha down looow...

Lmao … AGAIN :]

From: Manders

OH EM GEE....!!!!

Yooo and Nick back together?!?!

What did hee sayy that made yoo forgive him?!

Actually... don't answer that... I remember Nick's speeches and I don't have to time, patience, or effort to read and try and understand them... :S

Bet it was romantic... an sweet... an sensitive...

In otha words got Nick written all ovah it :P

Anywayz mee g2g...

More stupid dance rehearsels...

I'll talk too you when I get backi...

Lovee yooo Milerzz... 3

From: Nicky

Busy beautiful ???

From: Smiles

Nopee …

Pretty much just boreed to deatthh

Any reason whyy you ask???

From: Nicky

Good so you can talk to me…

Or should I say text me :S

God I'm starting to sound like Mandy know…

*Shudder* What a creepy thought …

From: Smiles

Lmao… :]

Yeah we don't need TWO mandy's

One's hard enuf to handle…

And to keep outta jail… :]

From: Nicky

Your doing an boss job beautiful…

She hasn't even been in juvi yet,

Shocker huh?

From: Smiles

I know right…

Shock Horror!!!

Call the press!!

Mandy has not yet been in juvi, or done an illegal crime!!!

From: Nicky

You mean she hasn't been CAUGHT doing an illegal crime,

She's done plenty, I mean she was born wasn't she?

From: Smiles

Aww Nick your verii verii mean to poor old Mandyy…

From: Nicky

And yet you still love me … J

From: Smiles

Shockin init?

From: Nicky

-Gasp- Miss Cyrus how dare you?!

I am appalled!!

From: Smiles

Lmao … :]

So watcha up to rite now ?

From: Nicky

Textin yoo…

And missing you… L

From: Smiles

You saw me about two hours agoo…

From: Nicky

That's ageeees in my book J

From: Smiles

Whyy don't you goo reead that book then??

Anywayz got to goo,

Mums callin for dinner…

We'll talk laterr…

Love yuuu… 3

From: Nicky

Okay…

Love you too.

Note:

I know this chapters only texts but I'm writing this at 11:21 and havn't slept properly for three days x

Enjoy what you can...

Next chapter will be much better...

Peace

Love

Jonas

- xoxoxoxoxo -


	9. La La Land

Trainwreck Chapter Nine

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I am confident,_

_But I still have my moments,_

_Baby, _

_Thats just me,_

_I'm not a supermodel,_

_I still eat Macdonald,_

_Baby,_

_Thats just me._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She strummed a few notes on her guitar, chewing the end of her pen, then scribbling down some lyrics into her fluffy notebook.

"Okay, I've written the second verse." Said Miley into the phone, taking a bite from the pizza lying on her bed.

"What about the chorus Miles?" Giggled Demi, flicking her fringe out of her eye.

"I always do that last miss picky, anyway, I'll play it, tell me what you think." She said, sitting up.

"I want total honesty Dem." She said, collapsing back down on to her bed.

"To tell you the truth...." She takes a dramatic pause.

"Today Demi." She sighed, getting impatient.

"THAT WAS AMAZING MILES!!!" She screamed, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Calm down Dem, oh by the way, I want to tell you something, it was going to be a surprise, but I just can't keep it in any longer." She said, taking a sip from her drink.

"What?!" She squealed, throwing a dart at the balloon on her wall.

_**Pop!**_

"You seriously need to get out of that habit Dems, anyway... I'm writing La la land for you." She said, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you serious Miles?" She squealed, jumping up and down on her bed hysterically.

"Yeah, your an amazing singer, and your voice totally suits this song, and I _really _wanted to write something for you, but since all this drama has been happening In the past year, I haven't even talked to you, so now we're like friends again, I thought I would write it and like kind of give it you, so you could put it on your album." She said, taking another sip.

"Miles you are the BEST!" She screamed, throwing a dart at a balloon again.

_**Pop!**_

"I know! And I repeat, GET OUT OF THAT HABIT!" She laughed, pushing her guitar underneath and notebook under her bed.

"I'm so bored." Sighed Demi.

"Why don't all of us go hang out at the park?" She said, scrambling to her feet to grab her phone off charge.

"Yeah, great idea, you call!" She said, walking over to her closet to get changed. Miley quickly texts everyone, heading for her closet to grab an outfit. She opens it with a small slow squeak, grabbing a black and pink t-shirt, pink quarter sweats, and black and pink glittery converses, getting changed quickly.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

They all burst into laughter, watching Taylor's mouth hang open.

"JOE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!" She screamed, hitting him playfully.

"Tay, we're only joking." He laughed, giving her a quick reassuring hug. She quickly changed back into a 'Taylorish smile' which could make the hardest heart melt.

"Yay!" She squealed, as Miley and Nick continued to whisper stuff to each other, and every few minutes, kiss.

"Guys, we're ALL meant to be hanging out, not you two excluded into the corner as you make out." Sighed Taylor, dragging them over to the rest in exasperation.

"Fine." Groaned Miley, seating herself on the fence, fidgeting to get comfier.

"Finally!" Said Selena, dropping a chocolate wrapper onto the floor.

"SELENA!" Screamed Miley.

Selena screams, jumping back.

"MILEY! Do you LIKE watching me have a heart attack?" She demanded.

"Selena, pick it up." She said, pointing a finger to the wrapper, ignoring her question.

"Why?" She scoffed.

"Because littering like that is polluting this planet, and a cause to global warming, and unless you want to die, global warming is a BAD thing!" She shouted, as Selena sighed, bending down to pick it, and flicks it into the bin.

"Tree hugger." Sneered Nick, as him and Cody start to laugh hysterically.

"Nick!"

"Wha-at?" He said, still laughing maniacally with Cody. Her expression hardens, as she turns around from him, mumbling something to Taylor.

"Miley!" He said after her, watching her walk away.

"Nice going Nick." Spat Taylor, glaring at him.

"That was harsh." Said Demi.

"Go after her!" Said Selena, pushing him lightly. He gazes at Taylors hard expression for a second, similar to Miley's, then runs in the direction she went.

"Stupid Nick." Was the last thing he heard Taylor mutter.

"Miley, wait up!" He yelled into the air, spotting her petite figure.

"Miles, please wait." He said as he caught up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Get off me." She said slowly, frozen in the spot.

"Miles." He said, turning her around to face her.

"Why are you mad over something so little?"

"Go away." Was all she said.

"Seriously? Miles, c'mon, we JUST made up."

"What is so funny about caring?!" She exploded suddenly.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"I care about something, and you LAUGH AT ME?!" She yelled, struggling free from his hand.

"I'm... sorry, I didn't know It meant so much to you." He stuttered.

"Your not sorry, maybe if you actually cared you would be." She said, as he felt a short, sharp pang in his heart.

"I DO care, what makes you think I don't?" He demanded.

"You laughing the hell out at me." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Leave me alone." She turned back around.

"Miley, please don't do this." He whispered.

"You pay for your mistakes." She whispered back abruptly.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Feedback...

Review...

Subscribe...

Love you all...

Peace

Love

Jonas

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	10. One The Line

Trainwreck Chapter Ten

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I didn't want to say,_

_I'm sorry,_

_For breaking us apart,_

_I didn't want to say,_

_It was my fault,_

_Even though I knew it was,_

_I didn't want to call you back,_

_because I knew I was wrong,_

_Yeah, _

_I knew I was wrong._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

He slumps against the fence, his head in his hands, tears prickling through his eyes, dripping softly into his hands.

"Nick, are you okay?" Asked a soft voice from behind him, resting one hand on his shoulder.

"No." He mumbled through his tears.

"I'm so sorry." She said, as he took his head out of his hands, standing up straight, tears stained on his face.

"Don't be sorry, its not your fault I acted like a jerk." He said.

"I still can't help feeling slightly guilty." She said uncertainly.

"Selena, don't blame yourself, this is entirely the fault of my stupid mistake." He muttered.

"I know I'm probably the last person you'll take advice from, but I think you should go find her." She said.

"What makes you think that your the last person I'd come to?" He asked.

"Never mind, just make it up to her." She smiled.

"How? She won't even look at me?" He whimpered, choking back tears.

"Are you really gonna let her walk away from you again?" She asked. He shook his head, hanging low.

"Then go after her Nick, you broke her, broke her heart, into so many pieces she knew only you could pick up." She said, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You covered her in cuts and bruises, and you'd almost healed them, and now they're starting to bleed again, and your not doing anything about it, your just sitting here, crying as she walks away again, good and broken." She said.

"Tell me how then, how can I make it up to her, how can I get her to just LOOK at me again?" He cried desperately.

"You know its amazing, the effects she has on you, she says a few words and turns and your a mess." She pointed out, smiling slightly.

"You dated her two years, for TWO years she was your everything, and you still don't know how to get to her?" She smiled.

"I'm not getting where this is going."

"What I'm trying to say is, I can't help you in this, but I know you'll figure something out." She pushed his lightly on his shoulder.

"Can you tell Joe that I left?" He asked, withdrawing himself to his full height.

"Sure thing." She smiled, walking away back to the others, who were standing there looking concerned.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

He knocks on the door, taking in a deep breath.

"Nick?" Asked the confused blond.

"Yeah, its me." He said quietly, looking down.

"Haven't seen you around here since ages."

"I only live next door." He grinned slightly, fading as he saw Miley peek through her window.

"But since you and Miley-" She bit her lip, stopping herself a

she saw his face fall sadder.

"I'll go get her."

"Tell him I'm not here." He heard her hiss from the top of the stairs.

"She's not here Nick." Brandi came back to the door.

"Tell her I came by, and... that I'm really sorry." He added, turning away from her slowly, as he headed back to his house.

"Poor kid." Mumbled Brandi, walking up to Miley's room.

"As you already know, Nick came by."

"He looked really upset Miles." She added.

"He should." She muttered.

"He said he was really sorry."

"Doesn't change anything." She whispered, sliding down to the floor, salty tears escaping her eyes.

"Miles, are you okay?"

"I just want to be alone." She whispered, as Brandi sighed and walked out, shutting the door silently as she did.

_**Ring Ring.**_

She slid her phone out of her pocket, looking at the caller ID, Nick. She presses ignore, throwing her phone against the wall.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_**The person you are calling is not available,**_

_**Please leave a message after the beep,**_

_**Beep.**_

"Not available, more like avoiding me." He scoffed bitterly, choking back more tears.

"Miley, please pick up, I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry, but I'd do anything if you just talked to me again, I'd do anything just to hear your voice again, Its killing me knowing that I hurt you so bad, and I didn't intend on this, it just happened, and... I love you" He cried, hanging up.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She cried more as she listened to this message, snapping shut her phone.

"Why can't I just go over there and forgive him?!" She yelled at herself, flinging a pillow at the wall.

"Who said you can't?" Said a dark figure, walking out of the darkness, through her door.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

I was going to make this chapter longer,

But I want to end in a cliffhanger,

And to keep you in suspense,

Have fun!

Peace

Love

Jonas

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	11. Black Keys

Trainwreck Chapter Eleven

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_She walks away,_

_The colors fade to gray,_

_Every precious moment now erased,_

_She hits the gas,_

_Hoping it would pass,_

_But the red light starts to flash,_

_Its time to cave._

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"You're overreacting way to much Miles" Said Taylor, walking out of the twilight.

"I can't, I just can't" She sobbed, muffling her cries into her pillow.

"Why Miley? Whats stopping you? The ONLY thing that's stopping you, is you, and I don't know which part of you is being so stubborn that I won't let you." She shook her head, wiping Miley's tears away.

"I don't even know Tay, I just don't have the guts." She sighed.

"Look, he acted like a jerk, I know, but hasn't he suffered enough? Just knowing that your mad at him is torture. You should have seen the look on his face when you walked off. He hurt you, but now your hurting him, did you not just hear the despair in his voice?" She demanded, looking her straight in the eye. She looked down, not wanting to admit Taylor was right.

"You are impossible." She sighed in frustration, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Listen Taylor, if your calling to lecture me, please, I'm not in the mood." He muttered into the phone, fingering the strings on his guitar.

"Miley's coming over." She said, ignoring him.

"Whatever you try, I know she's not gonna come over." He sighed, knowing Taylor was at Miley's house.

"I will handcuff her and drag her by the hair if I have too, she IS coming over." Snapped Taylor, hanging up.

"Tay, what'd you do that for?" She whined.

"I did it because its impossible to get to you."

"You think your lecture didn't get to me, well if you put it like that, no it didn't get to me, its killing me inside!" She spat furiously, throwing another pillow against the wall angrily.

She explodes, standing up in front of her, shoving the thrown pillow back onto her bed.

"If it got to you, then why aren't you over there, fixing this? He tried to fix it, but you wouldn't let him, when you told Brandi to tell him you weren't in, he heard, and that hurt him even more, THATS what he meant when he said 'more like avoiding me' because he KNOWS your avoiding him, and whatever he tries, you find away to avoid it, what do you want him to do, knock your house down so you'll talk to him?! You know I've never turned against you, but your being ridiculous, and not only are you hurting himself, but your hurting him, and me, Joe, Selena, Demi, and Cody, we're being effected by all this, but yeah, most of all Nick, do you know what he would do to go back in time and fix what he messed up!? All he can do Is beg for forgiveness, but you won't even LOOK at him!!" She snarled wrathfully.

"I already know I'm being totally selfish without you hitting me in the face with it."

"Then go fix this Miles, there's still time." Her tone softened, as she hugged her.

"I guess your right." She sniffed.

"Hun I'm always right." She smiled, wiping her smudged mascara with a wet tissue.

"Now get out there." She pushed encouragingly.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She takes in a deep breath, waiting for someone to answer.

"Nick's in his room." Said Joe, opening the door wider for her to come in.

"Can you guys at least try to make up, because he always takes his anger out on me." He yelled up the stairs. She smiled weakly, knocking timidly on Nick's door.

"GO AWAY JOE!" He yelled, throwing something heavy at the door. She stepped back in fright, trying to brush it off.

"It's ...me." She stuttered.

"Oh." Was all he said, heaving himself off his bed, as he slowly unlocked the door. She walked in slowly, as he leaned down to pick up the heavy book he had thrown at the door.

"Sorry about this." He said tonelessly, walking back over to his bed. There was a long awkward silence, as they both tried to find the words to say.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Sorry its so short but I am SO stuck for ideas...

Next chapter will be long... x

Love you all...x

Peace

Love

Jonas

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	12. Don't Let Go

Trainwreck Chapter Twelve

-xoxoxoxoxo-

_I'm standing here,_

_but your giving me nothing,_

_Trying to feel your heart break through the door,_

_Call it love,_

_Call it what you want to,_

_Its the only thing that matters anymore,_

_-xoxoxoxoxo-_

She bites her lip, sitting at the edge of his bed. She'd had everything planned out, figured out exactly what to say to him, but the words just stuck at the bottom of he throat.

"Miles, I'm really sorry for laughing at you, I didn't mean it." He sat down next to her, lacing his hands through hers.

"No Nick, I'm sorry, I overreacted." She smiled slightly, looking down at their intertwined.

"I still shouldn't have laughed, there's nothing wrong with being a treehugger." He pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek.

"Don't call me that!" She hit him playfully, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"YAY!" They both suddenly heard a scream coming from outside, then some familiar squeals, following some thumping.

"Taylor and Joe happy dancing." They both sighed, opening the door to reveal the couple.

"Busted." Taylor whispered to Joe, as she spotted them in the doorway, arms folded.

"Were you guys eavesdropping _again?_" Asked Miley.

"Us? Eavesdropping?" They laughed.

"Yes, thats what we asked." Said Nick.

"Run." She hissed to Joe, and they both dashed down the stairs.

"Where were we?" Smiled Nick.

"Right about here." She leaned in to kiss him.

_BANG!_

"Joe, you fell down the stairs didn't you?" She called out, peering over the banister. She heard a faint groan.

"Yes, he fell down the stairs _again_ because he didn't tie his laces _again_." She giggled, helping him to his feet.

"Its not funny Tay, I think I've broken my face." He groaned.

"Lets just let them kiss already." Then there was the faint sound of shuffling, spongebob square pants, and Joe's hysterical laughing.

"Continue." She smiled, as he leaned into kiss her.

_**TAYLOR ALISON SWIFT!!!**_

The words echoed through the house, then a furious Joe came storming up the stairs.

"What she do?" Sighed Miley.

"She changed the channel when Spongebob was about to jump off the cliff!!!" He yelled, as Taylor came after him, laughing.

"You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless." She laughed, flicking him slightly.

"Guys, will you please leave us alone!" He ran his fingers through his curls, frustrated.

"Well, someones a little _rude _today." He huffed, dragging the laughing Taylor back downstairs with him.

"Ugh I hate-" He was cut off as her lips met his, and the feeling of her arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" He smiled, after she'd pulled away.

"Before Taylor and Joe ruin it." She giggled, as he breathed on her neck. She felt his hot breath on her, sending shivers up her spine.

"I love you Miles." He whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too Nick." She whispered, with a smile plastered on her face.

SO sorry its short AGAIN but i felt mean leaving you on a cliffhanger so i decided to

have this chapter out for you, but I'm going to spend ALL weekend on an extra long chapter for you

Cos your reviews make me SMILE

Love youu all to bitts.... :D

Peace

Love

Jonas

-xoxoxoxoxo-


	13. Right Here

Trainwreck Chapter Thirteen

-xoxoxoxoxo-

**A/N: I'm in the middle of finishing the next chapter for Regrets**

**So just be paitenet please x**

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Nick! Stop it!" She whispered down at the curly haired boy.

"Nick! I swear, if anything happens to you, I will kill you!"

"How is that possible?" He chuckled lightly.

"It just is!" She hissed.

"Calm down Miles, I'm not going to fall." He continued to climb up her balcony.

"Your going to fall." She warned.

"Way to be positive." He chuckled, climbing over the top.

"See? I made it in one piece." He sat next to her on the railing.

"Its still dangerous." She ran her fingers through his curls, leaning in to kiss him. He pressed his cool lips against hers, lightly flinging one arm around her waist.

"Do you know what I feel when I kiss you?" She asked, after pulling away.

"What do you feel?" He smiled.

"Nothing."

"What?!" He lost his balance in shock, almost toppling over the side.

"Nick! You idiot!" She grabbed him by his shirt, stopping his fall.

"Nothing? You feel nothing?" He scanned her face carefully.

"I'm just winding you up." She scooted close to him, kissing him a light peck.

"When you kiss me, I lose the feeling on my lips, and my heart starts racing."

"Don't scare me like that again." His frown breaks into a smile, kissing her passionately.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Tay?" Joe brought the swing to a halt.

"Something wrong?" Her blond curls blow in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I really need to tell you something." He took a deep breath.

"Sit." She patted the swing next to her.

"I...I" He stuttered.

"You?" She prompted.

"I can't do it." He kicked the ground angrily.

"Don't worry Joe, when your ready, I'll be right here listening."

_**'Ugh! Why can't I do it? Why can't I just tell her that I'm in love with her?' **_He thought, cursing himself silently.

"I am such a coward." He said out loud.

"There's nothing cowardly about being afraid of someones answer." She pushed of hair out of her face.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Nick?" She pulled away from him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Miles." A smile plastered across his face, as he captured her in a breathtaking kiss.

"What was that for?" She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"For being you."

"How is that a good thing?" She ran her fingers through her messy hair, shaking it back.

"Its the best thing in the world." He dragged her hand down from her hair, and gently laced it through his.

"You big fat liar." She smiled.

"You mean the world to me Miles, and I hope you know that." His hot breath tickled against her neck.

"Yeah, I do." Her voice came out ragged.

"I don't ever want to lose you again." He caressed her cheek.

"Your not going to." She whispered.

"But I still don't believe you about the kiss." She grinned, her cheek rubbing against his.

"Your beautiful Miles, just believe it." He intertwined their hands.

"Right..." She blushed delicately, there bodies touching, as she looked down at their hands, hair framing her face perfectly.

"Miles." He lifted her chin up, her eyes meeting his.

"Yes?" She tried to stop herself from changing into a vivid pink, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, sending tingles up her spine. She tried to look down again, but he captured her into a kiss, stopping her.

"I love you too." She gasped for breath, after a very long and spectacular kiss.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"I want to tell you Tay, so badly, but I can't." He rested his head against the graffiti covered wall.

"Why?" She tiptoes next to him, gazing into his eyes.

"I just can't, but... I can show you." He stares at her for a minute, wondering if he's making the right decision, then kisses her. She pushes him off, stepping backwards.

"Taylor?" He asked the speechless girl, who, though he does not notice this, is on the verge of tears.

"I...bye Joe." She runs off, bursting into delicate tears as soon as she is out of site.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She shivers slightly, as they watch the stars.

"You cold?" He asked, noticing the goosebumps on her arms.

"No." She lied, as he wraps his arms around her, and rubs her arms.

"You should get to bed Miles." He lifts her off the railing, her feet dangling.

"I want to stay with you." She whispered softly, already half asleep.

"If your parents see me tomorrow, they will throw a fit." He chuckled darkly.

"So?" She buries into his chest, slowly closing her eyes.

"They hate me enough, especially_ your dad._" He muttered under his breath.

"I still don't see the problem." Her voice is barely audible, as she slowly falls asleep into his arms.

"Have you even told your parents we're dating again?" He asked, looking down at her to see she's asleep. He smiled, tucking her underneath her blankets, dropping a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night Miles." He whispered, then making his way down her balcony.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

He tosses and turns in bed, eventually sitting up, clicking the lamp on, and picks up his phone from his bedside table. He drops down his contacts till he reaches Miley, clicking 'send text.'

To: Smiles :)

Have you told your parents we're dating again?

If the answers no, which it is, when are you going to tell them?

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She wakes up to the sound of her alarm blasting 'Fly with me.' She groans and sits up, squinting at the sudden flash of light. She picks up her phone, and sees she has a text from Nick. She clicks open.

From: Nicky x

Have you told your parents we're dating again?

If the answers no, which it is, when are you going to tell them?

She groans again, wondering how she's going to tell them, whens she hears a light tapping on her window. She heaves herself up, and opens the curtains, revealing Nick sitting on her balcony.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, opening the door for him.

"I need to know when your going to tell them." He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know, my Dads going to freak out when he finds out." She sighed, slipping into her Uggs.

"Guess I can't really blame him." He muttered.

"What?" She sits down next to him.

"He hates me because I broke your heart, which he has every right too." His face looked sad, as he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Nick, its not your fault." She tries to comfort him, grabbing his hand.

"Not my fault that _I _broke up with you? Yeah right." He laughed dryly, kicking her bed lightly.

"Don't blame yourself." She pleaded, hating to see him upset.

"Who else _can _I blame Miles?" His voice was hoarse, his expression was strained.

"I'm sure they won't take it that bad." She smiled encouragingly, trying to lighten up his mood. They both heard footsteps, and her door opening.

"Well know we're going to find out." He whispered, scooting away from her slightly, and pulling his hand away from hers.

"Miley you up- What is _he _doing here?" Her fathers voice changed from cheerful, to angry and livid.

"Daddy, you remember Nick don't you?" She tried to bring out a smile.

"Yes I remember him." His voice was cool and smooth, sounding dangerous.

"What I'd like to know Is why is here?"

"We're... dating again." She choked out, her gaze darting from Nick back to Billy.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Daddy please! You can't decide who I date!" Tears streamed down her face, as her Father's hard expression stayed the same, her mothers softening. Nick had gone home, wondering what they would decide, full of impatience and despair, and the argument seemed to be never ending.

"He broke your heart, dated your best friend and he forgot about you for about a year, why do you even want to date him again?!" Billy was as stubborn as she was, refusing to take the risk of her daughter being broken again.

"Honey you've just become happier, why risk it?" Her mother saw both sides clearly, and was stuck in the middle.

"I'm happier because of Nick, and I love him mom, why won't you just let us be?" She cried.

"Because we don't want to see you in the state he left you again!" Billy tried to reason, but she wouldn't relent.

"I'll deal with the consequences that come out, please daddy, if you want me to be happy, just let me be with him!" More tears leaked, her fringe soaked.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

She knocked on the Jonas door, in the same state. Out rushes a flustered curly haired Jonas, following a small white dog. He wipes her tears away with the pad of his thumb, and pushes her drenched fringe back.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"They said yes." She smiled slightly, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Then why so sad Miles?" A smile plasters across his face, as her pulls her into a tight hug.

"I'm just worn out from all that crying." She smiled weakly, and he rubs circles round her forehead, flinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Without waiting for a response, he steers her back in the direction of her house.

"Maybe I should go now." He said nervously, as he hears footsteps near the door.

"Stay with me." She pouted.

"Fine." He drops his arm from her shoulder, scratching the back of his head nervously. Tish answers the door, gesturing from Nick to come in.

"Nice to see you again Mrs Cyrus." He shakes her hand.

"You too Nick." She smiles warmly, walking back into the kitchen, where Billy is waiting grimly.

He takes her hand, as they walk into her room.

"Guess your mum doesn't hate me, but I'm pretty sure your Dad does." He sits down next to her on her bed, as she lays her head against the cool pillow, shutting her eyes.

"Just give him some time..." She drifts into sleep, as he chuckles, stroking her hair lightly.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

**I would have done it longer, but I have a lot of things**

**on my plate...**

**Regrets readers: I'll try and update as soon as poss :P**


	14. Me Without You

**Trainwreck Chapter Fourteen**

-XOXOXOXOXO-

But your always there,

When everything falls apart,

Its seems like the world,

Is crashing at my feet,

You like me the best,

When I'm a mess,

When I'm my own worst enemy,

You make me feel beautiful,

When I have nothing left to prove,

And I can't imagine,

How I'd make it through,

There's no me without you...

-XOXOXOXOXO-

From: Manders x

Hey!!

We NEED to hang out some time

We haven't hung out in forever since you got back with Nick

Don't ditch me for them!!!

I'll cryyy if you doo...

WAAAAA!!!!

Lovvveee...

Shmanders xxx

She wakes up laughing at that text, waking up the Nick, who was lying next to her, twisted into the sheets. He tries to sit up, but is stuck in the sheets, and results in falling head first onto the floor. HA!

"What you-" He starts to say, falling off, and yells.

"Shut up Nick, Noah's still asleep." She shushes him, helping to detangle him.

"Sorry." He climbs back onto her bed, grabbing onto her hand.

"So, what are you doing today?" He moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Making plans with Mandy." She turned her phone onto silent.

"All day?" He asked.

"I'm free till after seven." She said.

"So dinner?" He smiled.

"Love to." She replied, as he leaned into kiss her. She pushed him away, and lied down, laughing.

"What was that for?" He leaned over her.

"Go home and brush your teeth first." She laughed at his horrified expression.

"That'll take too long." He whined, hovering over her.

"You live next door." She pushed him off the bed.

"Fine!" He said grumpily, storming out of her room.

She stopped laughing at his exit, wondering if she'd made him mad, or if he was just acting. Hard to tell with people like Nick.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

He climbed over her balcony, and tapped on her window. She walked over and opened it, then helped him through.

"Your not mad are you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, I'm pissed off because I didn't get to kiss you, but I'm not mad at you." He stopped her walking at kissed her.

"We're really different." She said after pulling away.

"Are we?" He asked.

"Yeah, I get mad at you at like the _littlest _things, and you hardly ever get mad at me." She pointed out.

"You know what they say, opposites attract." He chuckled, lifting her onto his lap.

"So where are you and Mandy going today?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Shopping, park, then mine to do a video for youtube." She said, lacing her fingers through his.

"Okay." He said, as she remembered what Mandy had said, and started to think if she was right. God, of course she was right, it was so plain obvious to a blind idiot.

"Miley?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Miles?" She had been silent for too long now, it was weird. She sank deeper into her thoughts, wondering how she could prevent this... _again_.

"Miles!" He yelled, flicking her in the ear.

"Huh?!" She screamed, jumping up in surprise.

"You zoned out." He chuckled, as she calmed down and sat down next to him again.

"I was just thinking." She said calmly, not wanting to tell him why.

"About?" He prompted, sensing it was a subject she wanted to avoid.

"Something Mandy said." She could feel him edging towards the subject.

"Which was?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

She sighed, knowing he wasn't giving up any day soon. She might as well tell him, he'd find out some way, he was Nick.

"Just that ever since I've got back together with you I haven't even seen her in about two weeks, but before I got back together with you I spent like every breathing moment with her," She sighed. He eyed her suspiciously, getting a feeling she wasn't telling him something.

"I know your not telling me something." He started drawing imaginary circles on her arm, tilting his head, and pouting.

"Stop it Nick." She tried to look away from him. He started playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger, and edging closer to her so their bodies were touching.

"You are a very mean person." She said. He breathed against her lips, his hot breath tickling. He pressed his lips against hers for half a second, then got up and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She groaned, annoyed with herself for being so weak.

"I'm listening." He grinned, sitting back down next to her.

"Well, she said that was why it was really hard to get over you, because I spent all my time with you." She said, watching him carefully as she waited for his reaction.

"So you don't want to spend time with me?" He asked, pretending to look hurt.

"No! I was just saying that-"

"Forget it, I got your message loud and clear." He cut her off, turning around so his back was to her, trying not to laugh,

"Nick." She said.

"Lalalala! Can't hear you!" He blocked out his ears.

"Nick..." She whimpered.

"I'm just kidding Miles." He chuckled, turning back around to her.

"That wasn't funny." She scowled, as he grabbed her hand.

"Neither was last night, when you joked about the kissing thing." He smirked. She continued to scowl at him, pulling her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry Miles, didn't mean to upset you." His tone softened, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your not mad right?" He asked, when she didn't answer him.

"No." She stopped scowling, and laced her hand through his again.

"Good." He kissed her softly.

"Don't _ever _do that again." She warned, as he pulled her back into his lap.

"I'll think about it." He chuckled, as she played with his curls.

"Nick!" She whacked him on the arm.

"Kidding." He pulled her hands back down to his.

"You better be." She warned, giving him a peck on the lips.

"But, do you think Mandy's right?" He asked with a serious face.

"Maybe." She shrugged, trying to shake off the subject.

"OHMYGOSH! IS THAT... KEIRA KNIGHTLY???!!!" She screamed, trying to distract him.

"Miley, I'm not stupid." He said.

"DON'T even comment on that." He warned.

"But I know you think she's right." He continued.

"I don't!" She lied.

"Miles, I know when your lying." He chuckled darkly.

"Okay, fine, I do." She admitted defeat sheepishly.

"Its okay, you _should _spend less time with me." He smiled that adorably cute smile of his.

"But I don't want to." She whispered, cuddling into his chest.

"Deal with it." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Taylor?" Joe knocked on her door, pressing his ear against it to try and hear something.

"You in here?" He opened the door without waiting for a response.

"Taylor?"

"In here." A muffled voice came from her walk through closet. He opened it and found her cuddled up in heaps of clothes inside.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, seating himself next to her carefully.

"Crying mostly." She said tonelessly.

"Why?" He asked, clueless.

"Because you kissed me." She said in the same tone, her usually twinkling blue eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Tay, I know you never want to go back there, but I couldn't keep it in anymore." He stroked her hand.

"You got that right, I'm _never _going back there again." She growled, hatred glowing in her eyes.

"I'm Sorry, but I thought we moved on from that." He backed away from her slightly.

"We did, until you kissed me."

"I can't help it, I can't help loving you, and I needed you to know that, whether you feel the same way or not." He said.

"If you loved me, then why did you break my heart, and leave me to pick up the pieces?!" She demanded angrily.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"You should be." Hot tears she had been holding in poured out,

"You deserve better than me, but just remember that no matter what happens I love you." He murmured into her ear, holding her together.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

[A/N: Its the next day, so she's already been out with Mandy and had her date with Nick :P]

"Please Nicky, for me?" She pleaded, giggling.

"You know I hate people calling me that." He groaned.

"Exactly _why _I call you that." She giggled, leaning forward so her hair brushes against him, tickling his neck.

"I'm not coming." He said.

"Fine." She huffed, walking away from him, grinning inwardly.

"Miley, wait up!" He called out, running up to her.

"Yes Nicholas?" She asked, holding back her giggles.

"Fine, I'll come with you." He leaned into kiss her.

"Not here." She pushed him away from her.

"Why?" He shot her a confused look.

"Paparazzi." She reminded him.

"So I can't even hold your hand?" He pouted.

"Meter away." She giggled.

"Meanie." He said, as they walked into the shop.

"Can't believe you dragged me here." He shuddered as he looked around.

"Look! Shoes!" She gushed, dragging him over with her.

"Just one hour of agony, thats it Nick, you can handle it." He told himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." She popped out of nowhere with pounds of clothes in her hand.

"No, the first sign of madness is trying on a Santa suit." He picked it up from her pile and waved it in her face.

"Hey! Christmas will be here before you know it and then I'll have to drag you here in the Christmascrowds." She reminded him, as he shuddered the last time she'd dragged him here at Christmas.

"I still have bruises from then, the most horrific hour of my life." He said, then realized she'd already gone,

"How do always get dragged into this?" He asked himself.

"Talking to yourself again Nicky?" She popped out if nowhere again in a turquoise summery dress, covered in little white flowers.

"What do you think?" She asked him, twirling around.

"You look beautiful in it." He smiled.

"Your so sweet." She bit her lip, blushing. She walked back into the changing room, smiling.

He spots some paparazzi crouching in the corner taking shots of them.

"Damn it." He scratched the back of his head irritatedly.

"What about this one?" She came out in a hot pink cotton dress, with silver fake diamonds around the neck.

"Miles, the press is here and they've been taking pictures of us all this time." He dropped his voice to a hushed tone.

"Shit. How'd they find us?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer, walked back inside.

"You could wait for me to answer." He said after her.

"Don't care." She came out in her clothes, with the two dresses in her hand.

"I'm going to go pay, I'll wait for you by your car." She walked off in the direction of the counter.

"Okay..." His voice trailed off as he walked out.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

They drove off, as he eyed her carefully, wondering what she was thinking.

"Eyes on the road Nick." She turned his head to face the front.

"What do you think they'll write in the magazines?" He asked, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Two hands on the wheel Nick." She moved his hand back to the wheel.

"Are you deliberately trying to annoy me?" He asked.

"Pretty much." She giggled, drawing circles on his chest.

"Fine, two can play at that game." He pulled the car over, and leaned in to kiss her.

"What are you doing?|She pushed him away, laughing.

"You wouldn't let me kiss you at the mall because of the press, so I didn't, and you wouldn't let me kiss you before because I was driving, so I didn't, but then you deliberately tempted me so I pulled over. Any objections?" He asked.

"Just one." She said.

"Proceed with your worthless objection." He said.

"Why aren't you kissing me already?" She asked, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She tried to pull away from him after a second to annoy him, but he tightened his grip around her waist.

"No! You...made...me...wait...too...long." He said in between kisses.

"Fine." She murmured, and stopped struggling free from his grip, wrapping her arms around his neck.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Joe grabbed a handful of tissues from her dresser and wiped away her trickling tears. She tried to push him away from her, but he lifted up into his arms, and gently put her down onto her bed.

"If you don't remember, you have a meet and greet in about ten minutes." He said softly.

"I forgot." She muttered.

"I thought so." He chuckled lightly.

"Can you hand me that box?" She pointed to a pink metal box flooded with make-up. He picked it up and put it down onto her lap. She muttered a thank you and dabbed herself lightly with some make – up.

"Can you tell I've been bawling my brains out before?" She asked.

"You look amazing." He said, and she smiled inwardly. She got up and put a black leather jacket on, covering her stain covered t-shirt.

"I'll see you around." She slipped into a pair of metallic ping Mary – janes.

"Wait." He said, watching her disappearing figure.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Lets go to the beach tomorrow!" She burst out, breaking the silence.

"Random, but okay." He chuckled.

"Its been really hot lately, perfect beach weather!" She gushed, clicking furiously.

"Miles, your going to break the mouse." He warned, moving her hand away from it,

"It deserves to die." She growled, giving the mouse evils.

"Miles, I think you need help." He patted her hand.

"Nick!" She whacked his arm playfully.

"Ow!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Your hurt? Good!" She laughed.

"You hurt me!" He moaned.

"Awww.... would a kiss make Nicky's arm all better?" She cooed.

"Yeah!" His face lit up. She smiled, shaking her head at him. About to kiss him on his arm, he moves her face directly facing him, so she crashes against his lips.

"Nick, Nick, Nick." She tutted, pulling away smiling.

"What? Can't say you didn't like that." He grinned with good humor.

"Can't I?" She questioned.

"You can, but you won't." He said.

"And that is because?" She said.

"Because of this." He leaned in and captured her in a breathtaking kiss.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"What is it Joe?" She turned around slowly, running her hand through her hair.

"What does this make us?" He asked, walking up to her.

"I don't know." She sighed, sitting down on the banister.

"Its your decision." He stood in front of her.

"I think I've made it." She said.

"And?" He asked. She jumped off the banister, landing lightly on her feet. She stepped forward, about a centimeter away from him, and leaned into kiss him. He realized what she was doing and leaned in too. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She entangled her fingers into his hair, smiling slightly as she kissed him. He felt her cool hand, and shivered, as a tingle went up his spine.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

Her phone started ringing while they were kissing. He moaned as she pulled away from him.

"Do you have to pick up?" He moaned.

"Yes." She giggled, digging her phone out of her pocket.

"Tell them they ruined the moment." He huffed.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Miley!" Said a familiar perky voice.

"Justin!" She squealed in delight. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his anger.

"I'm going to be leaving town for a while, so I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime, you, me and Mandy?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, I'll call Mandy and tell her" She smiled.

"Awesome." He said.

"Anyway, I got to go, kind of busy right now." She said, looking up at Nick and smiling.

"Okay then, bye, call me later." He said.

"Bye!" She hung up.

"Since when are you friends with him again?" Asked Nick angrily.

"Geez Nick, no need to get so angry." She said, taken aback.

"Actually, there's all the need to get angry." He said.

"I _want _to be friends with him." She said.

"And you don't care if that bothers me?" He asked.

"I _know _that it bothers you from your tone, and I do care." She said softly, trying to relax him.

"We didn't stay friends after we broke up." He said.

"Thats because you all walked out of my life." She snapped angrily.

"Yeah, but-"He started to say.

"No buts, so stop blaming me for something that was your fault, and something is the past." She turned away from him, hot tears trickling down her cheek.

What do you think?

I reached my 3000 words goal...

Reviews would be lovely...

They make my day...

Love the song me with out you...

So beautiful...

Inspired me...x

Ash Tisdale has the voice of an angel...

Love you guys...

Peace

Love

Jonas

xxx


	15. Untouchable

**Trainwreck Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: Dedicated to Wyszlo... your awesome, and you've reviewed every single one of my chapters ;]**

**Love you....x**

x - • • • - x

_In the middle of the night,_

_When I'm in this dream,_

_Its like a million little stars,_

_Spelling out your name._

x - • • • - x

He hears her muffled crying, and feels horrible instantly. He turns her around, and reaches out to touch her face.

"Don't cry Miles, I'm sorry." He said softly, brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you Nick? Or is it just something you've gotten into a habit of saying?" She asked him in between a fresh batch of salty hot tears.

"I _am _sorry, you can be friends with who you want." He pulled her closer to him, whispering into her ear.

"How did we end up here?" She asked, half crying, half laughing.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Just a second ago everything was perfect, then it just went so wrong." She sighed.

"Blame my jealousy." He caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Can we just forget this whole argument?" She asked.

"Anything for you." He kissed her softly.

x - • • • - x

"_Now _what does this make us?" He breathed.

"I don't know." She fiddled with his fingers nervously, keeping her gaze locked to them.

"Hey, look at me." He gently lifted her chin up, his gaze burning through her.

"I love you Joe, but you caused me to much pain, and its a hard decision, letting you back into my life like this." She sat back down onto the banister, letting herself sink into her thoughts.

"You have to go in five minutes." He reminded her as she continued to ponder over the though of _her, _and _Joe, __together. _Somehow this seemed to have alarms around it, and her head was telling her to shut him out, to build those walls up again, and never let him again. He caused to much hurt, too much heartache, too many restless nights, too many broken pieces of her heart lying about, getting stomped on.

But her heart was telling her to give him this second chance. Doesn't everybody screw up and make mistakes? She wasn't perfect, so how could she expect Joe to be? Somehow she didn't feel complete without him, like half of her was gone. That half of her was gone for so long she forgot about it, but he walked back into her life just as casually as he walked out, and that missing half hurt like mad, burning a hole through her heart. When she was with him, it just felt so... right.

x - • • • - x

"God, we fight over the stupidest things." She giggled feebly.

"You still don't sound happy." He said, unconvinced at her act.

"I am happy." She tried to smile, failing miserably.

"Thats not a smile, c'mon Miles, smile!" He prompted, tickling her.

"Nick!!! Stop it!!!" She burst into peals of endless giggles.

"Nick! It hurts now!!" She clutched her sides, laughing uncontrollably.

"There's my Smiley." He chuckled, as he stopped tickling her. She scowled as soon as he moved his hand away.

"And there she goes." He sighed,

"You made me laugh so much that my tummy hurts." She moaned softly, rolling away from him.

"Aww, who's a gwumpy Miwey." He reached out for her hand.

"DON'T you DARE tickled me." She slapped his hand away.

"Ow! No need to get aggressive." He rubbed his hand, pulling her back over to him.

"I mean it Nick." She warned, squirming in his grip.

"Relax Miles, I'm not going to tickle you." She stopped squirming and straightened up, giggled lightly.

"Whats so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Your hair tickles." She bit her lip, looking up at him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear softly. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips coming crashing down into hers. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Miley? You in here?" Billy's voice came from behind the door.

"Err, yeah." She called out, watching a panicking Nick carefully. She crawled out of his lap and onto the floor, patting the spot next to her. He sat down across her, cross legged.

"What are you kids doing in here?" He asked, trying to hide his scowl.

"Just talking." She said, smiling innocently.

"Dinners ready." He said, his glance darting over Nick for a second, then back to Miley.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." She said.

"Okay then..." His voice trailed off, and he walked out sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go now." He said awkwardly, climbing out her window.

"Bye?" She said, annoyed with him.

"As usual I'm talking to thin air!" She kicked her bed angrily, wishing she had the guts to talk to Nick about this.

"But if I do, it'll just start a stupid argument, and things have been so perfect lately." She pondered over her thoughts, resting her head against her cool pillow.

x - • • • - x

She plugged her phone out of her charger, and flipped through her contacts till she got to _his _name. She gazed at it for a while, wondering if she was making the right decision. Probably not, but she was sick and tired of this, and she was going to do something about it. She pressed call, and listened to it ringing.

"Hey Miles." He picked up after the fifth ring.

"Nick, I need to talk to you." She said straight away.

"Uh, we are talking, aren't we?" He asked, confused.

"In person." She said.

"Okay, I'll come over-" He started to say.

"No! I mean, I'll come over, just... give me five minutes." She paused for a second, then hung up. If something went wrong, she didn't want her dad to see her in tears, and hear the usual _I told you. _She sighed, pulling herself up with support from her bed. She grabbed her coat from behind her door, and walked downstairs.

"I'm gonna go take a walk, Is that okay?" She asked her mom, standing in the doorway.

"Its fine, just don't stay out too late." Her mom walked back into the kitchen.

She stepped outside, as a sudden blow of wind hit her. She stumbled backwards in surprise, then fastened the buttons on her black cashmere coat.

The gate creaked as she pushed it open, and made her way to the front door. She knocked lightly, kicking a stone as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Miley." Joe walked out with Taylor next to him, his arm around her.

"Hey guys." She brushed past them, not really caring about what was going with them.

"Come in, make yourself at home!" He called after her, shaking his head.

"Sure thing." She answered, not even bothering to turn around.

She knocked on Nick's door, then when no one answered, she pushed the door open slightly.

"Nick?" She walked inside, looking around for him.

"Down here," Said a familiar voice, and she looked down to the floor.

"All I see is the floor." She said in confusion. Then she felt a tug on her coat sleeve, and turned to where she thought it came from.

"Hey!" She chuckled, sitting cross legged on the floor with his laptop on his lap.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked, smiling.

"The floor always seems comfier than my bed." He shrugged, pulling her down next to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Her smile faded, as she remembered the reason she came here.

"So?" He said, pushing his laptop to the side.

"Why is it that every time my dad comes in, then leaves, that everything goes awkward, and _you _leave without even saying goodbye to me?" She demanded.

"I do say goodbye!" He protested in offense.

"No, you say, 'I'm gonna go now' and then you just leave." She said, annoyed and exasperated. He opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again, looking in to her eyes.

"Will you say something already?!" She yelled, getting seriously pissed off with him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could come up with, because he knew anything else he would say he would regret.

"Is that it?" She said.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I want an explanation, why do you _always _do that?!" She yelled, frustrated.

"Just calm down." He rested his hand on top of hers, his brown eyes burning into her blue ones.

"I want an explanation." She repeated, in a calmer, more hushed tone.

"I don't even know why, it just seems like every time he comes in everything goes awkward, and leaving just seems like the best thing to do." He sighed, running a hand through his curls.

"But its not the best thing, it just pisses me off when you do that." She was less angry now, but still frustrated, and annoyed, he could tell.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop doing it." He intertwined their hands. She paused for a minute, just watching him, trying to read his intense gaze.

"Okay fine, I forgive you." She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly, then opening them again, a genuine smile fading into her face.

x - • • • - x

**Helloooo people of the internt...x**

**I'm happy!!**

**Not sure why yet....**

**But I'm happy!!!**

**Anyways...**

**I wrote this late last night...**

**Pretty short, but next one is gonna be longg....**

**Next goal is 4000 words...x**

**You review and chapters will be out faster...x**

**Your choice...**

**Have a heart, and help plaster a smile on my face **

**xxx**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Jonas**

**xxx**


	16. Hero

**Trainwreck Chapter Sixteen**

**Dedicated to my friend Sana,**

**She gave me an insanely awesome idea :P**

**x – **● ● – **x**

_**Would you dance,**_

_**If I asked you to dance,**_

_**Would you run,**_

_**And never look back,**_

_**Would you cry,**_

_**If you saw me crying,**_

_**Would you save my soul tonight,**_

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips…**_

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Why are you so annoying?" She flapped her arms about to hit, failing to find him,**

"**Nick, take this blindfold off me right now!" She demanded, with the urge to kill something in exasperation.**

"**Why would I do that? So you can hit me? I don't think so." He smiled at the angry curly haired brunette.**

"**Nick!" She screamed, jumping up and down in her seat angrily.**

"**Calm down Miles, we're here." He chuckled lightly, pulling the car over. He stepped out and opened the door for her.**

"**I can't get out idiot, I'm blindfolded." She cursed him under her breath.**

"**Oh yeah." He laughed at her curses, and lifted her into his arms.**

"**Stupid Nick." She muttered as he put her back to the ground gently. She felt a pair of arms go around her neck from behind her, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck. He gently removed the blindfold, keeping his hands over her eyes. He leads her to the spot, slowly removes his hand, and backs away.**

"**Oh my god…" She felt lost for words, unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight. She saw the beach where they'd had their first date, golden dazzling grains of sand surrounding her, with sparkling turquoise water bordering the horizon, in which the sun peaked out. There on those grains of sound where they first kissed was a table, two chairs, and a candle lit dinner.**

"**Did you do all this?" She finally found the words stuck at the bottom of her throat, swiveling around to face him.**

"**Yeah, I wanted to make it up to you." An adorable smile crept up on ****his face.**

"**Nick, you are officially the sweetest person I have ever met." Her face lit up as she walked towards him.**

"**Well your officially the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.**

"**I love you." She whispered in his ear, the simplicity and meaning of those three little words sending sensational sparks up his spine.**

"**I love you too." He whispered back.**

_**I can be your hero baby,**_

_**I can kiss away the pain,**_

_**I will stand by you forever,**_

_**You can take my breath away...**_

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Joey, this is pretty mean." Taylor hissed, twigs poking into her bare legs.**

"**God, Nick is so sappy." He had a disgusted look on his face.**

"**I'm serious, we shouldn't be spying on them."**

"**We have the right to know." He smiled wickedly, continuing to lean forward to get a better sound.**

"**Joe, your going to fall if you keep leaning forward like that." She warned, pulling him backwards.**

"**I won't!" He shrugged her arms off himself, successfully earning himself a glare. She pulled her gaze away from him and peaked through the branches. **_**Miley's so lucky, Nick treats her so special, Joe just treats me like a friend. **_**She sighed unhappily, Goosebumps prickling on her arms. **_**I thought dating Joe again would be a good thing, but its just damn depressing. **_**She shivered, rubbing her bare arms. If she'd known they were going to be in a tree all night, she would have worn something warmer, instead of a sleeveless top and tiny denim cutoffs.**

**x – **● ● – **x**

**Miley rubbed her arms, feeling like she was trapped in a tiny igloo.**

"**You cold?" He asked, gesturing her to come over to him.**

"**A little bit." She slipped out of her chair and walked over to Nick. He sat down on the sand, and pulled her down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arms, warming her up. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as the big ball of orange disappeared into the horizon. Suddenly, she heard leaves rustling, and a twig snapping.**

"**What was that?" Her voice trembled as her head shot towards the sound.**

"**Probably nothing." He replied soothingly. She turned her attention back to him, glad he was with her.**

"**I guess…" She sounded uncertain, but decided to leave it.**

_**Oh, I just want to hold you,  
I just want to hold you,  
Am I in too deep,  
Have I lost my mind,  
I don't care,**_

_**You're here tonight**_ …

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Tay, keep quiet will you." He turned around to look at her. She ignored him, keeping her attention on Nick and Miley. She could feel tears coming into her ears, they were so sweet together.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked, resting his hand on top of hers.**

"**Fine." She jerked her hand away from him and rested it on her lap.**

"**If your sure." He turned his attention back to the voices, too brainless to realize something was wrong with her, and it was his ****damn fault.**

_**Why doesn't he realize I'm fucking upset? Is he really that clueless? **_ **She felt more tears come to her eyes, this time in anger and despair. Why did she always pick the wrong ones. And the annoying part this time was Joe seemed perfect when they were friends, but maybe that's all they were destined to be. **_**Just friends. **_

**x – **● ● – **x**

**He felt her relaxing, her stiffness decreasing. He smiled to himself, his cheek rubbing against hers.**

"**Why do you have to be so damn perfect?" He shot up to the sound of her voice, wondering if she was mad, but there was a loving smile plastered onto her face.**

"**Is that a compliment?" He felt a smirk fade onto his face.**

"**It will be, until you piss me off again." She hit his arm lightly.**

"**Since when have I ever pissed you off?" He raised his eyebrows, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear,**

"**I **_**hate **_**blindfolds, keep that in mind Nicky." She said softly, drifting off into his arms.**

"**Again with the Nicky?" He moaned, patting her hair.**

"**Yeah, again…" Her eyes slowly fluttered close, her voice trailing off in the middle of her sentence.**

"**Night Miles." He chuckled softly, stroking her hair.**

_**I can be your hero, baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away,  
Would you swear, **_

_**That you'll always be mine,**_

_**Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep,**_

_**Have I lost my mind,**_

_**I don't care,**_

_**You're here tonight…**_

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Are you sure everything okay?" Joe asked, **_**finally **_**realizing the usually perky blond was just too sober tonight.**

"**Do you honestly think everything's okay?" She cried, almost in tears at his stupidness.**

"**I don't know, I'm asking you." Confusion was written all over his face.**

"**If you can't figure it out then your dimmer than you look."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" He asked**

"**A brick wall would understand what I'm trying to say."**

"**And what's **_**that **_**supposed to mean?" He asked.**

"**YOU…ARE…DUM." She said slowly, like someone would talk to a small child, or a foreigner.**

"**What's with the freaking attitude?" He asked, pissed off.**

"**The only person here to blame isn't bright enough to realize I'm fucking upset." She spat, not noticing the branches were wobbling.**

"**Well get over the fucking attitude, because the only real person to blame has too much fucking self pride, and is seriously pissing me off, so stop playing the blame game, because the only person here to blame is **_**you.**_**" He spat back, annoyed and irritated.**

"**Really? I'm the person to blame? Maybe you should step away from the mirror admiring your fucking hair and realize that –" She began to say, being cut off from her screams, the branches collapsing, and her falling headfirst to the ground.**

"**Taylor!" He yelled, jumping down from the tree. He landed solidly on his feet, kneeling down beside her. Nick saw her falling out, and ran over to help her, gently lying Miley onto the sand. Taylor's screaming has also woken up Miley, and the fact she no longer felt Nick's arms around her. She slowly dragged herself up, with support from the table, and ran over to Taylor also.**

"**Is she okay?" Nick asked, peering over her.**

"**She's fucking unconscious, what do you think?!" He yelled, causing Nick to fall back onto the soft sand.**

"**What were you guys doing in that tree anyway?" Asked Miley, helping up Nick.**

"**Is that really important right now?" Joe asked angrily.**

"**Sorry, I'll call an ambulance." She apologized, tapping the numbers onto her phone.**

**x – **● ● – **x**

**Miley played with her fingers, curled up on the plastic vinyl chairs of the waiting room. Joe paced back and forwards, a strained expression plastered on his face. Nick was sitting next to Miley, staring at the ceiling.**

"**I'm going to go find the doctor to see what's going on." Her soft voice broke the silence, as she jumped out of her chair and made her way towards the door.**

"**Mind if I come with you?" Nick followed her through the door.**

"**Its not like my answers going to change anything." She muttered, speeding up.**

"**Hey, why are you mad at me?" He caught up with her and stopped her walking, his arms around her waist.**

"**I'm not, I'm just angry, and I'm taking it out on you." She sighed, running her hands through her hair.**

"**Why are you angry?" He asked.**

"**Because Taylor and Joe were idiots, sitting in a tree." She kicked the floor.**

"**It was probably Joe's idea." He chuckled quietly.**

"**Nick!" She whacked his arm, the noise of the slap echoing through the room.**

"**Ow! What was the need for that?! He asked, annoyed.**

"**Because your being horrible." She glared at him.**

"**How was I being horrible?"**

"**You were laughing." She pointed out.**

"**So?" He asked.**

"**Ugh!" She ignored him and sped up her pace again, avoiding his gaze on her.**

"**What the hell Miley?" Was the last thing she heard from him.**

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Where's Miley?" Joe asked, as Nick walked back into the waiting room, slouching into the blue vinyl chairs.**

"**How am I supposed to know?" He muttered, his gaze glued to the floor.**

"**Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Joe asked.**

"**Yes, thanks to yours truly." He felt like punching the wall, how could they get in a fight over something so **_**stupid?**_

"**Who?" He blinked, completely clueless.**

"**You!!" He got up in exasperation, leaving Joe on his own. **_**Again.**_

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Miley! Wait up!" He called after her, spotting her petite figure in the crowd of doctors. She ignored his calls and carried on talking to the doctors. After finding out about Taylor, she walked off in the opposite direction of Nick, hoping she wouldn't get lost.**

"**Miley!!" He groaned, knowing she was trying to avoid him. He ran after her and grabbed her hand, causing her to stop in her tracks.**

"**What?" She asked, without turning around.**

"**Look at me." He said, tugging at her sleeve.**

"**Why?" **

"**Will you stop being so stubborn?!" He yelled, trying to calm down. She turned around slowly, with tears in her eyes, something only Nick would notice.**

"**Why are you mad at me over something so stupid?" He asked softly, wiping away her tears.**

"**So you think Taylor being in hospital is stupid?" She tried to pull her hand away from his tight grip.**

"**No! I didn't mean it like that!" He said.**

"**Whatever." She turned away from him, breaking free from his grip.**

"**Miley." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him.**

"**Get the fuck off me." She hit his arm feebly.**

"**Please listen to me." He pleaded, watching her slowly stop fidgeting, still rigid.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He twisted her around to face him, their bodies touching. She ignored him, her gaze locked to the features on his face.**

"**C'mon Miley, don't you think your overreacting a little bit?" He caressed her cheek softly, her gaze slowly meeting his.**

"**Yes." She sighed, her body relaxing into his arms.**

"_**I'm **_**sorry." She breathed, her smile apologetic.**

"**So your not mad anymore?" He asked.**

"**No." She shook her head. He smiled, and kissed her tenderly, his hands enfolded in hers.**

"**So did you find out if Taylor's okay?" He asked.**

"**Oh yeah, she's gonna be fine, she just has a concussion and a sprained arm, and she's gonna be like really stiff for the next few days." She breathed out a sigh of relief.**

"**That's great, and we really should go tell Joe that." He chuckled.**

"**Ohmygod! I forgot about Joe!" In the blink of an eye, she was gone, leaving behind a trail of dust.**

"**Thanks for waiting!" He called after her.**

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Explain yourself right now." She tapped her foot impatiently.**

"**Its not my fault." Joe wailed, as Nick walked in slowly, his mop of curls covering his right eye.**

"**Why were you two in a tree?" She asked, gesturing to Nick to come over to her.**

"**Yeah Joe, why were you two both in a tree?" He smirked, his hands intertwined with Miley's.**

"**Stay out of this Nick." He shot him a dirty look.**

"**Joe." She said impatiently.**

"**Okay fine, we were spying on you two." He surrendered, slouched against the wall.**

"**Joe!" Nick and Miley yelled, both hitting him, Miley on his arm, Nick at the back of his head.**

"**Ow!! What is this, hit Joe day?" He stepped away from them warily.**

"**Pretty much." She grinned. Suddenly Nick's expression changed as he realized something really important. He grabbed Miley by her arm and dragged her off towards the direction of his car.**

"**Where the hell are we going?" She struggled, trying to brush him off her.**

"**Home." He carried on dragging her, opening his car door.**

"**Why?"**

"**Your parents are going to blow their tops." He said worriedly, lifting her in to the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him and speeding off.**

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Miley, where have you been all night?" Nick and Miley rushed into the kitchen, to reveal Tish and Billy sitting at the kitchen table, waiting impatiently for them to get home, Billy having a sour look on his face, aimed for Nick, who winced when he saw it.**

"**She's been with me and Joe at the hospital, Taylor got into an accident." He answered before she had a chance, and apologetic look on his face.**

"**Why was Taylor in hospital." Asked Tish.**

"**Long story." Said Miley.**

"**We have all night." Billy had a 'if looks could kill' look on his face.**

"**Long story short, Taylor fell out of a tree." Nick smirked.**

"**What was she doing in a tree?" Asked Tish.**

"**That's what we wanted to know." He said.**

"**Anyway, I better get going, it was nice seeing you again Mr and Mrs Cyrus." He smiled at both of them, walking out with Miley.**

"**There watching us." She hissed, stifling in a giggle.**

"**I better get going before your dad kills me." He smiled slightly, giving her a kiss on her cheek.**

"**Okay night Nick." She watched her parents carefully observing their behavior.**

"**Night Miles." He gave her a final smile, before stepping outside and disappearing into the twilight.**

**x – **● ● – **x**

"**Hey Shmanders." She collapsed onto her bed, her gaze locked onto the ceiling. She had changed from her dress into crisp newly washed and ironed pajamas.**

"**Hey Shmilerz!" Squealed Mandy from the other end.**

"**How'd your night go?" She asked, snuggling into her warm sheets. **

"**Pretty good, what about yours?" She asked.**

"**It had its ups and downs." She laughed, feeling glad that Nick had stayed with her to face her parents. Her mum liked him a lot, like she always had, her dad, still hated him.**

"**Like…"**

"**It started awesome, me and Nick had like THE most romantic dinner ever, he is so insanely sweet, but then somehow Taylor fell out of a tree and ended up in hospital, but then we found out she ****was going to be fine, and we were happy, but then me and Nick got in a fight for some random reason, and then we made up, but then we had to go home and face my parents." She took a deep breath after her long speech which she had said in one breath. **

"**Wow…" She giggled.**

"**So what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, smoothing out her sheets.**

"**Avoiding Gary, you?" She asked.**

"**Hanging out with my best friend." She pushed the phone away from her ear as Mandy released a L O U D scream.**

"**Shopping then?"**

"**Definitely." She giggled quietly to herself at Mandy's reaction.**

"**Awesome!" She squealed.**

**x – ● ● – x**

"**Miley? Are you awake?" Tish knocked on her door lightly, as she heard the light click on.**

"**Yeah?" She called out, as her mum walked in, rumpled honey blond ****hair framing her delicate face.**

"**You seem happy." Tish smiled, sitting down on the edge of Miley's bed.**

"**Yeah." She felt her phone vibrate and stifled in a giggle, knowing it was Nick.**

"**So do you guys still hate Nick?" She asked suspiciously, quickly reading the text. She saw her mum glance over to her and shoved her phone under her pillow and struggled to keep a serious face.**

"**No, Nick's a very nice boy." She said.**

"**What about dad?"**

"**Yeah, I'm still working on him." Tish sighed.**

"**Why does he have a grudge against him? He used to love Nick."**

"**You know your dad, he's over protective." Tish said.**

"**I have told him, but do you really think he'll listen?" Tish asked. Miley shook her head.**

"**And why does he want me to get back together with Justin **_**still**_**?"**

"**Most fathers would want their sixteen year old daughter to date a sixteen year old purity ring wearing boy rather than a twenty year old underwear model."**

"**Thats your dad for you." She laughed lightly. Miley's phone started to vibrate fiercly, and a flashing message popped up on her screen.**

_**Nicky is calling**_

**She hesitated, then as her mum looked over at her again, she quickly pressed ignore, and slid her phone back under her pillow. **

"**Why does dad have to be so interfering?" She groaned, half to herself and half to her mum. She rested her sleepy head against her cool pillow.**

"**He's just looking out for you sweetheart." She stroked her hair.**

"**I can look out for myself." Was the last thing she muttered before drifting into a heavy sleep.**

**x – ● ● – x**

"**Hello?" She said sleepily into the phone, clutching it tightly in her hands.**

"**Did I wake you up?" His beautiful velvety voice rang through her ears.**

"**No." She replied groggily.**

"**Liar." He chuckled, running a hand through his curls.**

"**Oh well." She giggled, snuggling deeper into her warm duvet.**

"**So do your parents still hate me?" He asked.**

"**My mum doesn't, my dad does." She replied.**

"**Your mum doesn't hate me?" He sounded surprised, as he creeped down to the kitchen to snaffle something to eat as a midnight snack. Or a three o' clock in the morning snack.**

"**Nope, she said your a very nice boy."**

"**Sweet."**

"**So what about your parents?" She asked him carefully, the question that had been haunting her for a long time. She slipped into her Uggs and tiptoed onto her balcony so her parents wouldn't hear her talking on the phone.**

"**C'mon Miles, they never hated you, they hated me for breaking up with you." He chuckled darkly, leaning against the fridge.**

"**So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, munching on a packet of salt and vinegar chips.**

"**Shopping with Mandy, you?" **

"**Interview and photo shoot with people magazine."**

"**Awesome." She wrapped the warm blankets around her shoulders, slouching into the deck chair.**

**x – ● ● – x**

_**I can be your hero baby,**_

_**I can kiss away the pain,**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away...**_

**x – ● ● – x**

"**Miley?" He looked up at her suddenly, with curious eyes. They were floating in Nick's pool, hands intertwined.**

"**Yeah?" She asked, her wet hair clinging to her back.**

"**Who was the best relationship you've been in with?" He asked.**

"**Try and guess." She stifled in a giggle, struggling to keep a straight face.**

"**I don't know.... with Justin?"**

"**Don't you know your own name?" She scoffed, hitting his arm playfully.**

"**Really?" His eyes were shining with happiness. [A/N: Really cheesy, I know :P]**

"**Really idiot." She hit his arm again, giggling.**

"**Ow... no need to get abusive Miles." He moaned, rubbing his arm.**

"**Did I hurt you?" She asked, holding in a smile.**

"**Yes..." He put on a puppy dog face, tilting his head slightly.**

"**Aw, how can I make It better?" She cooed.**

"**I know a way." A smirk appeared on his face, as he draped an arm around her and kissed her.**

"**Do you feel better now?" She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.**

"**No, I think I need one more."**

"**Keep dreaming." She hit his arm again.**

"**Your going to pay for that." He warned, his eyes gleaming dangerously.**

"**Am I Nicky?" She splashed him with water.**

"**Thats it." He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her underneath the water with him, holding her under for a while. She struggled in his grip, trying to pull herself up. Eventually he let her go, watching her swim up to the surface sharpish.**

"**I hate you." She breathed, glaring at him.**

"**I love you too." He smirked.**

"**Stupid Nick." She muttered under her breath, turning away from him.**

"**Your not mad are you?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She thought for a second on this, hatching a plan, as she smiled inwardly.**

"**I'm mad." She decided to get back at him.**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yes." She squirmed out of his grip and jumped out of the pool.**

"**Miles." He quickly followed her quickly, trying to turn her around.**

"**I won't be mad on one condition." She said, her back still facing him.**

"**And that is?" He asked.**

"**This!" She turned around and pushed him into the pool. He toppled over, hitting the water with a loud _SPLASH_! He swam up to the surface, an angry expression written all over his face.**

"**Miley Ray Cyrus, you are going to _pay." _He declared with gritted teeth.**

"**And how is that Nicky?" She replied cheekily.**

"**With this." He climbed out of the pool and pulled her over to him, capturing her in a breathtaking kiss.**

"**Is that a punishment?" She smiled after pulling away.**

"**No, its a Mileyment, something thats meant to be a punishment but is a reward." That adorably cute smirk of his faded onto his face.**

"**I like those." She ran her fingers through his wet curls.**

"**So do I."**

"**Ugh, why was he never like that with me?" Whispered Selena.**

"**You know its kind of stalkerish to be spying on them!" Demi hissed, wondering how she got herself dragged into _this _one.**

"**I told you, I don't want to break them up, I just want to see whats she's got that I haven't." She felt that empty hole in her heart burn bigger as she continued to watch the loving couple.**

"**Why are you torturing yourself like this?" Asked Demi sympathetically. **

**x – ● ● – x**

_**I can be your hero, baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away,  
Would you swear, **_

_**That you'll always be mine,**_

_**Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep,**_

_**Have I lost my mind,**_

_**I don't care,**_

**You're here tonight…**

**x – ● ● – x**

**Liked it?**

**Hated it?**

**Review!**

**Type till your fingers fall off!**

**Reached my 4000 words goal…**

**Next goal is 5000**

**Oh my fuckin gosh!!!**

**Guess what??**

**My internet broke!!!**

**And It wont fix!!!**

**So I CAN'T go on fan fiction**

**I am so FREAKING sorry**

**whenever I'm at my mates I WILL update**

**promise!**

**Love you all…x**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Jonas**

**xxx**


	17. Four Walls

Trainwreck

Seventeen

x - • - • - • - x

_These four walls,_

_They whisper to me,_

_They know a secret,_

_I knew they would not keep,_

_Didn't take long,_

_For the room to fill with dust,_

_And these four walls,_

_Were not strong enough._

x - • - • - • - x

"Because I love him Dem, and I want to know what Miley gives him that I couldn't." She whimpered, watching him with yearning eyes.

"Sel, you have to understand that they're perfect for each other." She patted her shoulder, driving her away from the loving couple.

"Why does she always get what I want?" She tried to brush away the hatred she was feeling for Miley at the moment.

"What?" She stopped Selena in her tracks.

"She has the career I've always dreamed of, the looks I'd die for, all the awards I want, and Nick, I love." She whispered with frustration.

"Selena, your career is taking off, your freaking gorgeous, you get loads of awards, and someday you'll find someone better than Nick!" She comforted, holding back the urge to scream the hell out at her.

x - • - • - • - x

Her phone started blasting 'White Flag', as she scurried out of Nick's warm arms and reached into her bag to grab her cell.

"Hey Justy!" She flipped open her phone, taking a quick note at the caller ID.

"Hey Miles, so I asked Mandy last night and she said we should all go out to see 'The notebook', you up for it?" He asked.

"**You **want to see a romance?" She giggled at the thought, slipping back into the water.

"Yeah, shocker init?" He sneered.

"You can say that again." She smiled at Nick for a second, then returning her attention back to Justin.

"You in or not?" He asked.

"I'm in." She laughed, pulling her wet hair to the side.

"Great, so Friday night, around eightish?"

"Yeah, me and Mandy will meet you there." She replied.

"Perfect."

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go, sort of busy." She said, glancing up at Nick.

"Aren't you always?" He scoffed jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." She giggled.

"Well I'll see you Friday, bye Miles." He said.

"Bye!" She snapped shut her phone, directing her face to Nick's expressionless one.

"Nick?"

"Huh?" His head shot up to the sound of her voice, looking confused.

"Sorry, zoned out." He smiled small.

"Is it okay with you if I go out with Mandy and Justin friday?" She asked him.

"Miles, you don't have to ask me, I'm not your mom." He chuckled, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Are you sure?" She watched his expression carefully.

"Miley, its fine." He forced on a smile.

"I can never tell when your lying." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Thats the beauty of being me." He shrugged, smiling genuinely.

"Your such a dork." She giggled, drawing hearts on his cheek.

"Yet you still love me." He smirked.

"Shocks me too." She said, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

x - • - • - • - x

"Justy!" The two girls squealed, attacking him with a big bear hug.

"Hey guys!" He laughed, patting them both on the head.

"Has It started yet?" Mandy asked, combing out her hair with her fingers.

"No, lets go get popcorn." He adjusted his leather jacket, smiling warmly at Miley.

"Yeah..." She gazed at him dreamily.

"Miley?" He snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Huh?" She snapped out of it.

"I'm turning into Nick." She muttered, laughing quietly to herself.

"I think you've cracked." He sneered jokingly, watching her talk to herself.

"I cracked a loooong time ago." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"I noticed." He nodded, putting his arm around her.

"**That **is just rude." She hit his arm playfully.

"Tough luck." He laughed, steering her inside for popcorn.

"Sweet or salty?" Mandy asked, waiting impatiently inside for them, her wallet in her hands.

"Salty." Justin and Miley, both said at the same time. Mandy raised her eyebrows knowingly at Miley, and asked for two salty and one sweet, taking out a few crisp notes out of her purse.

"I'll pay." He moved her to the side, and handing the popcorn person his wallet. [A/N: I forgot what you call them so I just called her a popcorn person :P)

"_I _could have paid." Mandy grumbled, stuffing her money back into her purse.

"Tough luck." He ruffled her hair, handing her a bucket of popcorn.

"I have a feeling we are going to regret tonight sooner or later." Mandy muttered in Miley's ear, before speeding up her pace, and smoothing out her hair. _Once again._

_He has a freaking problem, stupid hair ruiner. And they were **so **flirting big time outside. Idiots, Miley **is **going to regret tonight. Justin's going to try something, I know it. Once an idiot, always an idiot._

x - • - • - • - x

"No, its okay Justin, _I'll _drive her home." Mandy was determined to get this night over with, and even more determined in **not **letting them be alone.

"Its fine, I have to pass Miley's house to get my house, and you'll have drive the opposite way." He still had his arm around her.

"He's right you know." She didn't feel the awkwardness between Justin and Miley.

"Of course agree with him." She muttered angrily.

_Well I've tried everything I can to keep them apart. So Nick can't blame me._

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

"Nothing." She glared at Justin for a second, then slipped into her car, slamming the door loudly on purpose behind her.

"Whats her problem?" He said, turning to Miley.

"I don't know, sugar usually makes her hyper, not sour." She shrugged.

"Oh well." He opened the door for Miley, as she stepped inside, fastening on her seat belt. He sat down in to the drivers seat and started on the car.

"Tonight was great, we should do it again sometime." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was awesome." She said.

"Maybe next time we should do it just us two, you know Mandy hasn't been in a good mood around me lately." He said, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Yeah, I think Mandy's gone off you a little." She laughed.

"Way to make a guy feel better about himself." He laughed, turning sharply around a corner.

"Your welcome Justy." She giggled, as he rested his hand on top of hers. She checked her watch and saw the time.

_Pretty late now, damn._

"You sure you don't mind driving me home?" She asked him.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Its fine." He grinned, pulling the car over.

"We're here."

"Thanks for driving me home." She opened up the car door.

"No problem."

"Bye Justin." She said, about to step out.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"Yeah?" She asked. He pulled her forward and kissed her roughly.

x - • - • - • - x

OMG!!!

I smell DRAMA!!!

I LOVE cliffhangers!

I HATE Justin...

But only in this story...

I'm not sure in real life...

But he made Miley happy so he can't be that bad...

ANYWAY....

I've posted on the last regrets chapter...

I'll start the sequeal after Summer Hollies...

Also, I'm starting a new series,

from NEXT week,

Cos I can't do three stories at a time,

So hopefully I'll finish Trainwreck by the end of summer...

But after I've finished Regrets I'll do a sequeal to it too...

Lovee you alllll

Peace

Love

Jonas

xxx


	18. Its Too Late To Apologize

Trainwreck

Eighteen

**A/N: I know you probably hate my guts right now, seeing as I haven't updated this story in about three weeks now, but I've been super busy with my other four stories, and planning the sequel to Regrets, plus my youtube Niley which I'm starting from next week, AND the homework getting piled on top of me from my crappy tutors, maths, maths and more maths. I'm going to try and make this a good chapter, because hell you guys deserve it for the wait. PLEASE review, no silent readers! In return for reviewing, I'll review any stories you want me to when I get the chance, promise! Sorry if this is sorta anti-Miley, that wasn't my intention, I love Miley, but its just part of the plot, so deal with it :]**

**Disclaimer: As much as I dream day and night, sadly I don't own JB, Miley, Selena or Demi :( I swear, one day I WILL own Disney, just you wait and see!**

**- - - - - -**

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground,_

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound,_

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait,_

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

The pictures were everywhere she looked. Covers of magazines, flashing at the homepage of sites, posted on blogs. The whispers were everywhere she turned. Silent snickers they thought she couldn't hear. It drove her past frustration, and the point came when self harm popped into her head. Warily staring at the gleaming blade propped up in the kitchen, she tried to push the subject to the back of her mind, but then Nick appeared in, a wave of guilt washing over her. What was he going to think? He had obviously found out, ignoring her calls, texts, emails and pleads was a sign of that. She knew how much she'd hurt him, she knew this time she'd pushed him over the line, and it was too late to apologize now, too late to beg for forgiveness, too late to take away the pain he was drowning in. Why did she kiss him back? Why did he have to do this to her? Why did she have to melt into his arms like the naive sixteen year old girl she was? Why did she have to fall head over heels in true love at such a young, deceitful age, where mistakes were repeated continuously?

She was at the point where she honestly wanted to die. She'd finally thought she'd proved all the critics wrong, bringing her life back on track, with a fresh career, fresh look, fresh style, fresh boyfriend. Then he walked back in. Why? Just when her life was perfect he casually strolls back in and pummels everything to pieces. Broken pieces, that this time can't be repaired. Why did she ever agree to go out with him? Mandy had been right all along, Justin wasn't the type just to let go when he wanted something. He wanted Miley, and he wasn't going to stop till he got her. She knew she had no chance, as soon as her lips collided with his, she would be naive to his flaws, lost in his eyes.

The worst part of this whole incident was she knew she couldn't kill herself, or do anything to harm herself. She knew that if she did, she would only add more sorrow to her loved ones, and she knew she was already enough of a burden to do that. Especially Nick. She knew she didn't deserve him, but she needed him, and she loved him. And as much as any other girl would take care of him, make him happy beyond belief, he would never meet a girl who could love him with as much as she did. And thats all he wanted. If only she knew this. It would make her life a whole lot simpler.

_Its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late,_

_I said its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late..._

- - - - -

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw those pictures. Her lips locked with Justin's? It couldn't be true, he tried to tell himself, but alas it was, as he bit his lip and tried to stop the hot salty tears spilling out. How could she do this to him? He thought she loved him. Did she mean anything she'd said to him, or were they just more lies? How did she expect him to ever trust her again? He received each and everyone of her pleas, through almost every form possible, calls, texts, emails, letters, knocking on his door and begging Joe to let her see him. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't, as hard as he tried. He loved her with everything in him, and thats what he really hated. Why? He thought love was meant to beautiful. Why was their love so tragical?

He badly wanted to hear what possible apology she had, but he knew as soon as he heard her soft angelic voice he would break down in an instant, and he wasn't going to let her see him like that. How could she? She promised they were just friends. So much for that. Just friends don't attach their lips with each other. He didn't think Miley was the type to cheat on him. Well, she really has changed hasn't she? He wanted the old Miley back. The one who would never did anything to hurt him.

As much as he wanted to forgive her, he couldn't bring himself to even look at her, for as soon as his gaze met her quivering one, the image of her and Justin flashed into his mind, and his forgiveness transforming into disgust.

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall,_

_Take a shot for you,_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But its nothing new,_

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now its turning blue,_

_And you say "Sorry",_

_Like the angel heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid..._

- - - - -

She knew this was the last time he took this. She knew this time she'd gone too far. She knew it was too late to fix the mess she made in front of herself. And the worst part, do you want to know what it is? That despite the fact that she knew exactly what she had done wrong, and everything there is to know about Nicholas Jerry Jonas, she knew there was no possible way she could fix this, fix him, and fix their relationship.

Looking back at only two days before, she remembered the beautiful memories her mind still treasured. When everything was perfect, when they pushed away the problems arousing around them and focused on each other for once. Oh, how she wished she could just relive that moment one more time. Kiss him, feeling his muscular arms around her, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck, his aroma clinging on to her petite figure, just be with him with no problems, no worry, no stress. If she knew this was the catch of what came with being famous, she would have backed out that very moment, hands down.

She remembered them two years back, when everything truly was perfect. When they were just two naive teenagers enjoying the world, without a care or worry in the world. When they were blind to everything but love. When they had no idea how challenging and depressing the world really was. When she had a worry, he would simply kiss away the pain, and everything was alright again. How she craved she remembered how it felt like to be so carefree. How she wanted to live that life one more time. Just watching all the pressure and negativity lift off her shoulders and float off into the clouds, never to be seen again.

_Its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late,_

_I said its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late..._

- - - - -

Did she regret taking him back? Would she rather be with Justin than him? Were there more sparks with Justin? What did he give her that he couldn't? Did she honestly think that he could even try to love her more than he did? These were the questions that floated around in his mind, the answers hitting him back making him slightly light headed. Resting his curly head of hair against the cool pillow, he let out a small sigh that he had been keeping in for quite some while now. How long would this go on? He knew he had to face up to her sooner or later, but he couldn't handle watching her cry, crumble apart, and knowing that he wouldn't do anything about it. Knowing that he would just stand there and be his stubborn self.

She was his everything, his life, his love, his hope, his faith, and without her, he lost all of the above, feeling like there was nothing left inside of him, nothing left to live for. Some may say this is a stupid thing to say, but have they experienced love? Maybe if they stepped into Nick's shoes for half a day, they would experience a quarter of the pain he was having to endure.

It had been a week, a long, dragging, busy week. The busy part being the only bright spark. Busy, keeping his mind of Miley. He hated having time to himself, alone with his thoughts, as his mind almost always eventually drifted off to Miley, and the thoughts were killing himself, though he would let no one see this. He was great at hiding his feelings from everyone. Well except Miley. But then Miley was an exception for everything. For once he enjoyed a full packed day, with photo shoot after photo shoot, interviews, screaming fans trampling him with begs of autographs, love struck teenage girls surrounding him, gazing dreamily, while some simply screamed in joy, concerts, rehearsals, song writing, meet and greets, the usual.

Songs poured out of his soul and onto paper, soon to be hits on the charts. Yet no one would understand the pain and hurt sewed into those heartfelt words except the girl they were written about. Sometimes even his brothers didn't understand. He could tell them everything, except of course her. Why was she an exception? He didn't know what to feel anymore, he felt a mixture of emotions, disliking each and everyone. Numb, lost, hurt, aching, angry, painful, drowning in love, the list goes on, filling pages of his notebook, mixing into deeply beautiful love songs.

_Its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late,_

_I said its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late..._

_- - - - - _

There are moments in life when you miss someone so much that you wish you could just pick them up from your dreams and hug them for real. This is how Miley felt at the moment. She wished she could just take away the pain she knew she caused him. She wished she could go back in time and fix her fatal mistakes. She wished she had listened to her mum and thought before diving headfirst into things. But she wished a lot of things that were never going to come true. Why was life so unfair? Why did it give you no warning? Why couldn't it side with her for once. Why? The three letter word buzzed around in her head, tears prickling at her big blue orbs yet again.

Why didn't fate want her and Nick together. What did it have against her? Why did her dad ever have to introduce her to Justin? Why did she have to start dating him? Why did the paparazzi enjoy traumatizing her?

_Its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late,_

_I said its too late to apologize,_

_Its too late..._

**- - - - - **

**A/N: What do you guys think? I know its got like no dialogue whatsoever, but bear with me, it will get a little more interesting. I have a couple of ideas, so I'm going to focus on this story this week, because I'm trying to tie up the loose ends and finish it off, like in a way that won't need a sequel, because I'm doing sequels for almost all my stories, plus I have an idea for a new one which I'll do ****when I have spare time. I sort of lost inspiration for this, and I kind of forced myself to write this chapter, because I've made you wait too long. The slight inspiration I had which urged me to write this was from watching eliberg33's Niley video of ****i****t****s too late to apologize. Its amazing. Feedback and ideas are greatly appreciated. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Subscribe me: **./SmileeSunshinex3** just uploaded trailer for new story, First Encounter**

**Add me on facebook, **.com/RubabAbdi

Six reviews for next chapter xxx

**- - - - - **


	19. I Promise You

**Trainwreck**

**I Promise You**

**A/N: Okay, I know you hate me, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like almost three months, but I kinda forgot about this story. Oopises. Anyway, I love Selena's new album. Not as much as Miley's, but then Miley's is just AMAZING. Its unfair to compare Miley and Selena. Miley worked really hard for three years to get to where she is, and Selena's basically just starting off, but she has amazing potential. So don't compare them, unless you really want me to hunt you down and kill you in a slow and painful death. Not to scare you or anything.**

_They say we're just too young to know,_

_But I'm sure heart and soul,_

_That I'm never letting you go,_

_When its right its right,_

_And this is it,_

_'Cause I'm walking on air,_

_Every time that we kiss,_

_You make the angels sing,_

_You give that silver rings,_

_You make everything better,_

**- T r a i n w r e c k -**

_I shouldn't be doing this. Why am I doing this? Am I completely and utterly insane? Well yeah I am, I kissed Justin didn't I? _These were the thoughts that ran through that complicated and mixed up mind of hers, as her fingers danced over the keyboard, searching in herself on google. Clicking furiously on the first site that popped up on the screen with out reading the probably horrible heading, she quickly scrolled down the article and went straight to the comments.

_AntiMiley: What a slut, Nick deserves SO much better than her._

_SelenaDemiLover: I'm not really a Miley fan, but this is the meanest thing I've ever read, no one deserves to hear what some bastards with no lives think of them. Don't worry Miley, you'll never be alone, we'll stand by you!_

_MrsNickJonas: Fuck you Miley, you deserve to die! At least now Nick knows what a big mistake it was to date a slut like you._

_AntiMiley: Whore._

_SluttyCyrus: Miley, you are a slut, face it._

_SluttyCyrus: She probably tried to fuck Nick, and when he refused, she went running back to Justin/Bastard. _

_AntiMiley: Yep, thats exactly what she did. SLUT._

_MileySupportx3: Fuck yourself "SluttyCyrus" and "AntiMiley" Your both a pair of fags, go get a life, don't you have anything better to do than hurt peoples feelings? Yeah Miley has feelings, she's not just a name and face on telly. She made a damn mistake, she's only human, what do you bitches expect? Everyone makes mistakes, and Miley doesn't the deserve the crap she's getting thrown just because some low life fucking paparazzi sneak around to try and catch her mistakes on camera. We love you and will always support you Miles xoxo_

A small smile graced her lips as she read over this last comment, glad to know that there were some people out there that supported her. She felt prickles in her heart as she read the comments about Nick, knowing that everything they were saying was right. She'd broken Nick's heart. That was never her intention, and it seemed like no one relealized that her heart was breaking too. Did anybody even care?

"How am I supposed to apologize if he won't let me?" She said out loud to herself, tapping her long fingers against the wooden table.

"Miley, are you in here?" Taylor knocked innocently, knowing perfectly well she was in there, and there was no way in hell she was even going to acknoledge Taylor's existense.

"Nope." She answered back, sick of the blond's continous efforts to get her out of her room. It had been three days since Miley locked herself in her room, and she wasn't intending on coming out anyday soon.

"There's someone here to see you." She shot a knowing grin to the curly haired boy waiting nervously beside her.

"Frankly, I don't care Tay, and you know that perfectly well, you might as well give up." A sigh escaped her lips as she slid her laptop under her bed, letting herself fall backwards and hit her pillow with a soft thud.

"Its Nick." The blond waited for a response, pressing her ear up against the door. On the other side, Miley shot up at the mention of _him,_ her attention now full on. "Say something already." She nudged him sharply.

"Uhm, hey." Was the only words he managed to choke out his hoarse throat, as he nervously fiddled with the purity ring adorning his finger.

"You gonna open the door now Miles?" She already knew the answer of course, as her ears pricked up to the sound of soft footsteps, and a lock slowly clicking open.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, flinging her hands up in the air, then dropping them onto the cool door knob, pushing the door open quickly before Miley had a chance to change her mind.

"Hey." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, as she slowly dragged her gaze up to meet his.

"I'll go." Taylor squealed excitedly, with no idea whatsoever what was going to happen, but inwardly prayed it would turn out good in the end as she made her exit.

She widened the door and allowed him to walk in, then slamming the door shut before anyone else could come in. She made her way over to her bed and plopped down on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around them.

"You promised that there was nothing going on between you two." He gingerly sat down beside her, twisting his body around to directly face her.

"There isn't, he was just dropping me off and I was about to get out the car and he just randomly kissed me, I would never intentionally hurt you like that."

"But you kissed him back." He pointed out, mentally noting how much she'd physically changed in the past week and a half. Her skin was much paler, and she looked much skinnier. _What if Taylor's right?_

"I know, it was just mistake Nick, I never meant to, but I did." Regret was evident in her voice as a single tear slowly trickled down her porcelain skin, landing softly on her shirt.

"Its okay." He reached out and softly brushed his hand against her skin, wiping away her tear stains. "I forgive you."

"Really?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes, you forgave me for mine, and now I'm going to forgive you for yours." He planted a soft kiss on her lips, his hands resting on her waist. "I don't want to let you go Mi."

"But... I basically cheated you, and your forgiving me?" She hid in a smile as his lips made contact with hers for a brief few seconds.

"Are you _trying _to talk me out of it?" A smile graced his lips as he ran his fingers through her messy curls, loving the softness of them.

"No damn way, I'm just... I'm happy, but you should hate me Nick, I'm a horrible person." She finished off, the smile sliding off her lips as she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Your not a horrible person, your just a normal person who makes mistakes, and I couldn't hate you even if I tried." He lifted her head up and brushed away the tears adorning her feautures with the tip of his finger.

"I love you." She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Mi." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug because he knew she wanted to cry.

"I don't deserve you." She choked out as she cried, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Oh be quiet, _I _don't deserve _you._" He rubbed her back soothingly, tightening his grip around her, as a content smile crept onto his face.

"You lie." A soft giggle escaped her lips as her crying subsided. He released his grip from around her and lifted her head up to face him.

"Your beautiful, don't forget that." He crashed his lips against hers before she had a chance to protest, feeling the tears from her previous crying against his skin.

"I'm so not." She replied after their lips seperated, a small space hovering between their faces.

"Oh shut up, you are and thats final." He chuckled, running his finger across her cheek were wet tear stains were present.

"Fine fine, I'll accept it, but I _won't _believe you." She blushed delicately as she watched his eyes drop down to her lips then back to face her.

He was silent for a minute, wondering if he should ask the question he was dieing to ask. _It might just start an argument, and thats the last thing I want. _He shifted his position, a larger space between them now. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She answered slowly, unsure of of his enquiry.

**- T r a i n w r e c k -**

**CLIFFHANGER. So, if your a good little reader and review for me, I'll update quickly and put you out of suspense. Ten reviews for next chapter? C'mon, I know you guys can do it. So I think I'll do three or four more chapters, and thats it. Its about time I parted with this story. Yesh, lets all have a good cry. Updates will be faster, but short as usual. I'm sorry but I CAN'T write long chapters, I just can't. Follow me on twitter, TeamSmileyxo :)**


	20. Lets Laugh Until We Cry

**Trainwreck**

**Lets Laugh Until We Cry**

**A/n: Okay, I lied, its been another month or two. Please accept my sincere apology. I sat myself down on the computer, ready to write this chapter, but I was just staring at the screen. 'cause my mind was completely blank. Damn you writer's block. Thanks loads to Zoey (who needs to get an account so I can thank her personally!) for reviewing all my chapters, I love you so much, and to basically everyone who reviews, I love ALL of you with every inch of my heart 3 xoxo**

**T r a i n w r e c k-**

_Dreamers, they don't care if its right, I think I'm really into you, Lets leave it all behind, and tonight, Crazy when you cross my mind, oh the trouble we could get into, so what lets just give this a try, alright._

_Lets have the time of our lives, like theirs no one else around, just throw your hands up high, even when they try to take us down, we'll have the time of our lives, till the lights burn out, lets laugh until we cry, life is only what you make it now, lets have the time of our lives._

_**-**_** T r a i n w r e c k-**

"Taylor said that you haven't been eating for the last three days, is that true?" He cupped her face in his hands, making her look him straight in the eye so she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." She dropped her gaze and focused on her hands, awaiting his outburst.

"Why?" He choked out, not being able to think of anything else to say. How could she?! That was more of what was going through his mind.

"Because I was depressed, I don't want to be anorexic or anything, I just couldn't bring myself to eat, I'm sorry Nick." She breathed out, resting her head against his chest and squeezing her eyes shut.

"You don't need to apologize Mi, just promise me you'll never do it again." He dropped his gaze onto her, softly stroking her hair.

"I promise, now can we please just change the subject?" She pleaded, her eyes fluttering open.

He nodded, wrapping his spare arm around her waist. "Did you know its our three year anniversary tomorrow?" He reminded her with a smirk. **(A/N; I know some idiot is going to tell me, **_**its been four years,**_** yeah yeah, but they've only been DATING for three, well in my story anyway :)**

"Really?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, lucky we got back together in time ehh?" He chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmm." She agreed, reconnecting their lips and bringing her hands up to his curls. She sat up straight in his lap, feeling his arms round her waist almost instantly.

"So I'll pick you up at eight." He said.

"You've already planned something?" Her mouth dropped slightly, smacking his chest playfully.

"Nope, but I will as soon as I leave, which I'm definitely not doing yet." He shifted her in his arms so she was facing him directly. "I've waited long enough for a kiss, and one that lasts more than ten seconds." He whispered softly in her ear, bringing his lips down from her ear and attached them with hers.

"Hmm, I totally agree with you on that one." She murmured in agreement, finding herself pushed against her bed, landing softly onto her pillow.His cool hands found their way to the hem of her top and travelled up inside it, tingling her skin. He pulled his lips away from hers, leaving wet kisses down her neck. She released a soft shudder, left with hardly any time to catch her breath before his lips found their way back to hers. His shirt was flung off, her hands dancing up his bare chest. Soon enough the same was done with hers, leaving them both shirtless and still devouring each other.

"I think we should stop before we, uhm..." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the right words, pulling away from him.

"Go too far?" He chuckled softly, getting off from on top of her and offering her a hand.

"Thanks." She accepted, lacing her hands through his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up gently. She slipped on her shirt, feeling slightly weird to be shirtless around Nick.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Two muscular arms covered her, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Yes, but its still nice to hear it." A small smile graced her lips as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good, because I'll remind you everyday." He smirked, admiring the amazing girl in his arms. **(Corny, I know :)**

**T r a i n w r e c k-**

"So did he tell you where your going?" Demi asked Miley, as they walked arm-in-arm through the large and crowded shopping mall.

"No, I don't know anything, he just said he'd pick me up at eight." She shrugged, wondering the same thing Demi was at that moment. _What was she going to wear? _

"Well then, we're going to have to find a dress that's casual but still makes Nick drool." Miley laughed along with her best friend, as she got pulled into a shop by her.

"Okay, what colour do you think you should get?" She rested her arm against the many dresses hung up on racks.

"Uhm, surprise me." She pondered for a second, before deciding to let Demi pick.

"Okay, go try this on." She picked a dress completely at random and shoved it in Miley's hands, then pushed her into a changing room.

"Oh this is cute!" Miley squealed from inside, slipping into the dress and stepping back to admire herself in the mirror.

"I can't agree with you till you come outside." She called out to her in a frustrated manner, playing a tune with her fingers on the metal rack.

"What do you think Miss Impatient?" She screeched the curtains open and twirled around to give Demi a full view.

It was a short red strapless dress, hugging her curves perfectly till it hit her waist, where it flared out bubble style. "That looks amazing Mile, you look so fine, your gonna blow Nick's mind." She rhymed, making Miley burst into laughter.

"Thank you, that was surprisingly nice of you." She whacked her arm.

"You won't be hitting me when you see what shoes I found for you." She stuck her tongue out at her, thrusting a pair of black wedges into her hands. "They will make you go from looking amazing, to super amazing." She demonstrated with her hands in a dramatic manner.

"I love you Demi." Miley's eyes lit up when they landed on the shoes now in her arms, pulling her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't breathe, let me live you evil child!" She pushed her off herself, toppling over into one of the shop workers in the process. "Sorry, I get overexcited when I see clothes." She apologized, before rushing back over to Miley with two bright red cheeks. "I repeat, you evil child."

"Its not my fault you don't like hugs." Miley decided to stop her hysterical laughter when she saw the threatening look on Demi's face. "Sheesh kebabs Demetria, sour much?"

"You call me Demetria again, and your life will be over quicker than you can say super lamb banana." She warned. **(A/N: If you don't live in Liverpool like I do, you won't get it ;)**

"Super lamb banana." She stuck her tongue out at Demi as she came out of the changing rooms wearing the black wedges with the red dress.

"Don't push your look Mile, I'm being very calm about all this for a change." She pushed her annoying friend back into the changing room. "Now hurry up so we can go get doughnuts with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles." She went into a daze for a minute, before landing back on earth.

"Alright you greedy pig, just let me go pay for this and then we can go." She rolled her eyes as she walked past Demi.

**T r a i n w r e c k-**

"Ooh, can I tell you a story? I dreamed about it last night and it was uber cool." Demi begged Miley as they sat across each other in a far corner booth at Pinkberry.

"Sure, go ahead, you've already mentally scarred me for life, how bad could this be? Never mind." She shook her head and answered her own question, gesturing Demi to proceed on with her story,

"Well, first I woke up and I wore this really cute outfit I got last week, and then I found out that you'd gone to Australia with Nick to get married-" Demi started to say.

"What?!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet you little interrupter. So, as I was saying, you and Nick had left for Australia to get married, and Joe died, so I decided to celebrate and treat myself to a new gift, which was originally going to be a cute outfit, but then I saw this adorable cat, so I just **had **to go buy it, but when I got home, I found out that it could talk, and it told me her evil plan to take over the world. And I asked if I could help, and she said yes. And then we went and murdered every cat hater, along with every king and queen. Then we contacted the doctor off Doctor Who, and he agreed to help us, and then we threatened to blow up the world if everyone wasn't nice to us, and then we become rulers off the world, and also the whole universe thanks to the doctor, who, as you would know if you watched Doctor Who with me, is a time lord, and then I married Orlando Bloom and lived happily ever after." She sighed out in pleasure after her long and ridiculous story, leaving Miley with a shocked expression.

"What did you eat before you went to bed?" She asked her.

"Cold pineapple and pepperoni pizza." Demi told her, rubbing her stomach in glee.

"That explains it." She shook her head in disbelief.

**T r a i n w r e c k-**

**So what do you think? Too short? Too boring? Do you like Demi and Miley's friendship? Not enough Niley? These are the questions that haunt me. So, I've decided I'll try and update this story the most, so I swear that I'll update this story next week, Monday 16th to be exact. Please follow me on twitter please, I'm trying to get 600 followers, TeamSmileyxo. And just to warn you, I don't follow my followers, I only follow them back if they actually talk to me, so yeah, TALK TO ME, I get bored very easily :)**


	21. Peter Pan And Wendy Turned Out Fine

**Trainwreck**

**Peter Pan And Wendy Turned Out Fine**

**A/N: See? I didn't lie, I did update exactly the date I said I would, so there, imma not a liar. Would you all do me a favour, and read Abandoned? I would really appreciate that. NJK nominations... thank you guys SO much, Impressions was nominated in best romance, You So Don't Deserve Me was nominated for best OneShot, and I was nominated for best new author. I know I won't win anything, but I don't really care, its an honour just to be nominated. So anyway, there's going to be two more chapters after this one, and then imma finished with this story, tear :)**

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

_If time were still, the sun would never never find us, we could light up the sky, tonight I see the world **through your eyes**, leave it all behind._

_If its you and me forever, if its you and me right I'll be alright, we're chasing stars to lose our shadows,**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**, so won't you fly with me._

_Maybe you were just afraid, knowing you were **miles** away, from the place where you need to be, and that's **right here with me.**_

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

"**Please **can you tell me where we're going?" She pleaded for what seemed the fiftieth time, an irresistible pout on her lips.

"Don't use that face on me Mi, it won't work." He looked away from her when he saw the adorable expression on her face, gripping tighter onto the steering wheel and fixating his gaze on the road in front of him.

"Then why are you looking away?" She smirked, tilting her head slightly to the side and twisting a strand of her curly hair around her finger.

"Because your meant to concentrate on the road when your driving." He lied through gritted teeth, begging his eyes not to move from where they were now frozen, because he knew if he saw her pout he would cave, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Liar liar, pants on fire." She chanted in a sing-song tone gleefully, knowing how badly she was driving him insane.

"Miley." He whined in protest, wishing that she would stop torturing him like this.

"Alright, keep your curls on Nick, I'll stop I, I guess I can wait." A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she leaned back against the black leather car seat, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"**Thank you, **I can finally look at you again." He chuckled jokingly, taking one hand off the steering wheel and resting it upon hers.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open as she felt warmth on her hand. A small smile adorned her face when she saw his hand on hers.

"You sound like a little kid when you say that." He laughed at her antics.

"You didn't answer my question." She lightly slapped him on his arm, knowing that if she tried any harder, she'd end up hurting herself and not him.

"Almost there, be patient young one." He childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Young one? I'm only about two months younger than you!" She exclaimed, slapping him with much more effort this time. "Ouch." She sulked, pulling her hand onto her lap, before sending him a death glare. If only looks could kill. Well, a girl can dream.

"Awh, I'm sorry that my arm hurt your hand Mi." He returned her glare with a sweet smile, smoothly turning the car in to the car park.

"You should be." She muttered, jutting her bottom lip out. He sighed, stepping out the car, and slamming the door shut. He walked over to her side, opening up the door for her.

"You look so cute when your mad." He lifted her out the car seat, and placed her firmly on the ground, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "You look even cuter when are your lips are against mine."

"Is that just an excuse to kiss me?" She asked, spinning around in his arms to face him.

"Pretty much, yeah." He nodded in agreement and crashed his lips against hers before she had a chance to protest.

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

"C'mon Tay, you need to talk to him, you guys will never sort things out if you carry on avoiding each other." Demi begged the stubborn blond seated opposite her. They had been arguing about this for over an hour now, and had got absolutely no where.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing that, if he wanted to see me, he could come right over, its not like I live in another city." **(A/N: In my story, Taylor lives in California, 'cause I think she lives in Nashville in real life :)**

"The only reason he won't come over is because I said so. I told him you needed your space, and he should give you a little time. He's putting your feelings first, so maybe its time you do the same thing." She said in a frustrated manner. Convincing Taylor of something was the most tiresome job a girl could get landed with.

"Can we please just drop the subject? I'm tired of arguing over someone who doesn't give a damn about me or my feelings." She spat with a malicious glint in her usually sparkling eyes.

"Oh for **damns** sake, please except the fact that he does give a a **damn **about your **damn **self!" She yelled across the room, the whole room dropping into a deathly silence.

"You will regret not going to see Joe, trust me." Demi jumped off the bed, and stormed out Taylor's room with a sharp slam of the door, leaving the broken hearted girl in tears, her head cradled in her small arms.

Now when your dealing with two equally stubborn people, you have to be smart, and you have to be sneaky, two things that Demi was an expert at. Not that anyone knew. Sneaky, remember?

Somehow, she had to drive those two together, or they would both remain utterly broken. They needed each other, and as much they denied it, they would end up together, and in the end when they were living in their fairytale, they would come back to thank her. They better, after all the effort she was putting. Superstar's these days.

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

"You are unbelievable Nick, this is so sweet of you." She ran her fingers through his neat curls, and wrapped her free arm around his torso, dropping a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Well this is **our **beach, its the place where I first asked you to be my girlfriend, where I told you about my diabetes, where I first told you I loved you, and the date where Taylor ended up in hospital, so we had to have our three year anniversary here." His arms tightened around her waist when she tried to pull away, lifting her next to him.

"You forgot something." She pointed out, shifting her petite body around to face him directly.

"What did I forget?" He asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. He was pretty sure he'd mentioned everything that had happened at this beach.

"This was also the place where you broke up with me." She replied with a cheeky smirk. His face fell when she mentioned this, as he looked up to her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'd prefer to forget about that one if you don't mind." He spoke in a soft tone, lacing his hand through hers.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't realize that... never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up." She stopped herself in the middle of a sentence, quickly changing her words. He sensed something was wrong, but decided to ignore it for now. Tonight was meant to be perfect, just the two of them, finally spending some time alone.

"Let's just drop it, I don't want us to fight tonight." His hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. A small smile crept upon her face, as she dropped herhead, burying it into his chest.

"I wish things were always as perfect as now." She mumbled.

"Me too, but unfortunately life isn't a fairytale, because people like the press exist." He smiled up on her, tangling his hand into her soft curly hair.

"That may be true, but being with you is like living in my own fairytale." She lifted her head off his chest, and sat up straight, locking her gaze with his intense one.

"Well I know you'll be my Wendy."

"And you will always be my Peter Pan."

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

"Demetria Devone Lovato, if you don't unlock this door right now, you are not gonna live to see daylight." She threatened her friend, ignoring the existence of a particular Jonas boy sitting beside her while picking clothes off himself.

"Tay, that's you not me, I'm not the one locked in Nick's wardrobe, that's you, you'll be lucky to see daylight in a week if your carry on acting the way you are at this present moment." Demi grinned on the other side, seated on Nick's bed. Yes, she locked them in a wardrobe until they sorted out their issues.

"If I ever get out of here, I will kill you." The extremely angry blond girl threatened through gritted teeth.

"Good luck with that, I'm going to go tell Denise what I did, I'm pretty sure she'll approve, see you guys later... or not." She laughed quietly to herself, racing down the stairs.

"I think we do need to talk." Joe finally decided to speak up, look up to meet her gaze. She decided not to speak, because she knew she would regret whatever came out.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I really am, and I gave you space like Demi told me too, but its been almost a month since it happened Taylor, we need to talk about it." **(A/N: If your wondering what the fuck they're talking about, it's when Nick&&Miley went on their date and Taylor&&Joe spied on them, and yeah they haven't talked since that argument :)**

"I guess so." She spoke softly, not daring to look at him, and instead keeping her eyes locked on her hands.

"Tell me how you feel, you have to be honest with me, I want to change whatever I did wrong, but I can't do that if your just going to be mad at me without telling me why." He grabbed both her hands and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Have you seen how Nick and Miley act together? Like how special Nick treats her? Like how he shows how much he loves her?" She asked him in a hoarse voice, fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah." He nodded, wondering what she was about to say, and dreading it simultaneously.

"I just wish that you would treat me the way Nick treats Miley, its like we're not even dating, I feel like you don't even care about me Joe. You were just up for the challenge to get me back, and now that that's done, your bored with it." She finally opened up to the emotions she'd been bottling up, but still let not a single tear fall.

"You know that's not true, I love you, and I always will, no matter how much of a jerk I am. I didn't know that you thought.... I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't care, and I really want to make it up to you." He dropped his hands from hers and slid them around her waist, tightening as he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers.

"Forgive me?" He whispered softly in her ear, his hand resting on top of hers. She nodded, finally letting her tears spill as freely as they wanted. "I really do love you, never forget that Tay." He brushed away her tears and leaned into kiss her again.

**Yay! Happiness in JaylorVille again! So yeah, I know its short, but I updated much faster than I usually do. I'll be updating again next Monday. So don't count on Joe and Taylor being emotional around each other again. It's not really how they are, but Joe will be changing, and he'll be trying to put her feelings before his. Sorry for the crapiness of my writing, but I really can't write in third person, only in first person really. Check out my story Impressions please, and review while your at that. Speaking of reviews, ten reviews for next chapter? I'd like to break 100 before this story ends :)**


	22. One Second It Was Perfect

**Trainwreck**

**One Second It Was Perfect**

**A/N: Okay, next chapter is last chapter, and it will probably be a long one. I'm glad I'm finally parting with this story, since it was like my first, so I've been writing it for like five months now. Dear god, I do update slow. Well, not recently, I've been updating pretty fast recently. Okay maybe not, since I was meant to update this a week ago, but it was Miley's birthday then, so I had to do a OneShot. Whatever, just read. AND REVIEWW :))**

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday, when I caught your eye, we caught onto something, I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me._

_Where you just kidding 'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak, I don't feel welcome any more, baby what happened please tell me, 'cause one second it was perfect, now your halfway out the door._

_And I stare at the phone, you still haven't called, and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said forever and always, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, it rains when your here and it rains when your gone, and you flashback to when he said forever and always._

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

"He never loved me Demi, it was never me, it was always her." Selena wrapped her arms around her petite figure and cried vigorously, her whole body shaking as she did so.

Demi bit down her bottom lip, her eyes brimmed with anxiety. What was she meant to say? Lie to make Selena feel better? But it would never cover up the obvious truth, and Demi knew very well that lying would just lead her into the climax of a sticky situation.

"All those times he would kiss me, and say sweet things to me, he wasn't even thinking of me, he was thinking of her, and I fell for it, I fell for his stupid act, and I was the victim of his stupid game." She muttered angrily through her tears, hatred burning through her eyes as he crossed her mind, once again. Why did he have to be so damn perfect, and not belong to her?

"Your right Sel, he's stupid, and you deserve better than him, he just wasn't the one for you." Her best friend sat down beside her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Then who is the one for me? Every guy I've ever dated, he's cheated on me, I thought Nick was different, I thought he actually cared about me, but evidently I was wrong." The now furious brunette spat, her hands curling up into small fists.

"I have a friend who feels like you, every time he dates a girl, they break up because the whole through she was in love with another guy, and he was just the rebound. He always ends up being the girls best friend, but never her boyfriend." **(Ring any bells? Wait for it :)** Demi told her, a plan slowly unravelling inside her scheming brain.

"I feel his pain." She sniffed, pulling her sleeve over her hand and using it to wipe away the tears stained on her skin.

"Why don't you go out with him tonight? You could both use some comforting, and he'll understand what your going through, unlike me." Demi scoffed at her last comment, beaming inside at how convincing she was. "He's like the sweetest guy ever, he would never intentionally hurt a girl, or lead them on."

He sounded so tempting to Selena. And she trusted her best friends choice of guys. Demi did tell her Nick wasn't good for her, and she had been right. So what was stopping her from being right now? This 'friend of Demi's' sounded like just what Selena needed at the moment.

"Alright then, I'll do it." She sighed, giving in.

"Yay! I'll call him right now, I know you'll love him, his names Taylor." She squealed, jumping up from Selena's bed, and frantically searching her pockets for her annoying but beloved blackberry.

"Taylor Lautner?" **(Yesh, I love Taylena, suck it up, they're adorable together, Selena said Taylor was the best thing that ever happened to her, IN YOUR FACE NICK!)**

She nodded in Selena's direction, already engulfed in a conversation with him. He was very good looking, Selena already knew this. She wasn't exactly a 'Twilight' fan, but she'd seen him at awards shows, parties, and so on.

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

"Pick a movie." Nick told Miley, before walking out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen. Popcorn, sugar free of course. Grapes, since Miley adored eating them, and feeding Nick them. And of course, sugar free Marshmallows. They didn't seem to taste any different than the original kind, or that's what Miley told him. It was a tricky decision trusting that girl, but that's why he loved her.

"What did you pick?" He re-entered his room, dropping the snacks onto an empty spot on his bed, before seating himself beside Miley.

"Peter Pan." She smiled, grabbing the remote and hitting the play button. "I heard you liked this movie so much, you wrote a song about it."

"Not just about Peter Pan, I also wrote it about this special girl, who I love so much," He whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You wrote it about Selena?" She faked hurt, jutting her bottom lip out and pouting in the adorable way Nick couldn't resist.

"No way in hell, its about a beautiful girl, I think she's called Miley, and she's my everything." They were completely ignoring the movie playing on screen, but they didn't care, right now real life was better than any movie. Because in their real life movie, love was playing on screen, and it was theirs to keep.

"Your my everything too." She dug her face into his chest, inhaling in his sweet aroma. He was her safe place. He made her feel like they were the only two people on earth. Like everything would be perfect, which they knew wouldn't, but that's what proved that they really did love each other.

"I love moments like these, when we forget all the drama, and just focus on us." He murmured into her hair, his arms wrapped around her petite figure. They were what mattered. Nothing else did, and nothing else could ruin the love they shared together. They'd been through so much together, and learnt one thing. They were inseparable.

"I love you." She shifted in his arms, moving his arm from around her, and intertwining it with hers.

"I love you too." He told her, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips. Heated make out sessions were liked by the both of them, but right now things were too perfect, and they just wanted to be in each other's presences for once.

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday, when I caught your eye, we caught onto something, I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me._

_Where you just kidding 'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak, I don't feel welcome any more, baby what happened please tell me, 'cause one second it was perfect, now your halfway out the door._

_And I stare at the phone, you still haven't called, and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said forever and always, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong, it rains when your here and it rains when your gone, and you flashback to when he said forever and always._

**T r a i n w r e c k -**

**Ouch, don't hurt me please. I know your all going to be wanting to hunt me down and murder me for giving you a super short crappy chapter, but I can explain. You see, it was my exam week, so I didn't have time to write, and I wrote this all last night. But next chapter, which is the last chapter, will most definitely be a long one, probably about 5000 words to make up for this REALLY short update. Sorry, sorry, & sorry. You guys broke 100! Whoo! Ten reviews for next chapter? If I can get 30 for Impressions, then I'm sure I can get 10 for this, so yeah REVIEW! (:**


	23. Like Oh My God

**Trainwreck**

**Like Oh My God**

**A/N: YO READERS ;D its been a long time since I last updated this story, because I've spent all holidays updating Impressions, which is now FINISHED. 231 reviews, I am so happy, thank you guys. And thanks for the NJK'S, I won second place in best oneshot, and third place in best romance. Anyway, this isn't long, but I'm hoping its good..... yeah right. Important author's note at the bottom, read it if you read my other stories.**

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE*** **

**Some of you couldn't review, and I know why! It's 'cause I deleted some chapters, and yeah, you can review from now on!**

**- T r a i n w r e c k -**

**Tonight's the night, Let's live it up, I got my money, let's send it up, go out and smash it, like oh my god. Jump off that sofa, let's get off. **

**I know that we'll have a ball, if we get down, and go out, and just lose it all. I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go, let's go way out, spaced out, and losing all control.**

**Look at her dancing, just take it off, let's paint the town, we'll shut it down, let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again. **

**- T r a i n w r e c k -**

"I don't know what to wear!?" Selena panicked, jumping vigorously up and down on the spot. "I'm gonna have to go in rags, and then he'll hate me, and dump me in the bin, and then everyone will laugh at me, and I'll never be able to show my face in the outside world ever again!"

Demi couldn't stop laughing, holding on tightly to her sides, which were aching at this stage after listening to her best friends ridiculous story.

"Oh, so you find it funny that I'm gonna become a social outcast?" Her mouth dropped open, as she lunged out to slap Demi, but luckily missed my three inches. Selena Gomez does not have very good aim. This is why she failed at sports in high school. Bad memories.

"No, I find it funny that you **think **that your gonna become a social outcast, when really, you'll end up marrying him." She told her, quickly backing away before she attempted to hurt her again.

"Well then tell me, oh wise one who reads the future, what am I going to be wearing?" She asked, smirking. She can't talk herself out of this one.

"You are going to be wearing..." She jumped off the bed, and made her way to the closet. Selena was not winning this one. "This dress." A dress was flung on Selena. "These shoes." Shoes were flung on Selena. "And these net tights." Tights were flung on Selena. "And we'll pick how to do your hair out of these magazines." A pile of magazines were flung on Selena.

"Gee, thanks Demi, or should I say..." She thought furiously over something insulting she could call. But when she actually needed her brain, it decided to take a nap and leave her one her own. You can't even count on your own brain these days.

"Or should you say...." She prompted her with a obnoxious smirk adorning her face.

"Okay fine, it's gorgeous, you win, just stop being so smug!" She surrendered, throwing a pillow at Demi, which was meant to hit her in the face, but got her feet instead.

"If that hadn't failed, I would have got you back, but I'll take pity on you and your lousy aim." She collapsed under her feet from uncontrollable laughter.

"Whatever." Selena rolled her dark eyes, picking Demi's chosen outfit off from on top of her and locking herself in the bathroom.

"When your sane again, I'll come out!" She yelled from inside her bathroom.

"That's not gonna be any day soon!" She yelled back, still rolling about on the floor. Sure, she was insane, but never **this **insane. And now she has a stitch. This could only mean one thing. Sugar overload.

**- T r a i n w r e c k-**

"Why hello Miss Miley, what brings you to my house today?" Nick asked as Miley walked into his room. Without knocking. Not that he expected it from her or anything.

"Well Mr Jonas, if you don't remember, you invited, slash forced me against my will to come over." She whacked his chest playfully, knowing there was no chance it would hurt him in the slightest bit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He shrugged, tugging her arm down from across his chest and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You would." She muttered under her breath, as she felt his arms tighten around her waist and lift her into his lap.

"Yeah I would, I get so distracted, I mean who wouldn't? With a beautiful girl in their arms, it's hard to concentrate on anything else." He smirked, dropping another small kiss.

"Corny little boy, don't you have any better lines?" She asked, resting her head on his chest to look up at him. Damn, he was hot.

"Nope, that's all I got, you'll have to live with it." He said. Her top had risen up slightly, and his hand was now resting on her bare skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"Sadly, I don't have a choice, sucks for me doesn't it?" He didn't bother replying her last witty comment, leaving wet kisses across her jawline and down her neck. That made her shut up alright.

"Stop it." She murmured, and they both knew she didn't want him to stop.

"Why, burnin' up for me, are you Mi?" He smirked, rubbing his hand against her exposed skin by the hem of her top.

"Wow, that's sad, quoting your own songs." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Well you should know that 99% of my songs are about you." He pressed his lips against hers for a second before she pulled away.

"I love you." She smiled up at him.

"I love you too Mi." But they both knew it wasn't just love. They were both at a point when they'd come far enough to realize this. And as much as they could try to avoid it, they knew this was their destiny.

**- T r a i n w r e c k -**

**Tonight's the night, Let's live it up, I got my money, let's send it up, go out and smash it, like oh my god. Jump off that sofa, let's get off. **

**I know that we'll have a ball, if we get down, and go out, and just lose it all. I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go, let's go way out, spaced out, and losing all control.**

**Look at her dancing, just take it off, let's paint the town, we'll shut it down, let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again. **

**- T r a i n w r e c k -**

**Crap? Yeah, I don't care. I just wanted to get this over and done with. Now if you read my other stories, this is important for you to read. I had big plans for 2010, new stories and stuff, but I don't know any more. My ideas are so... unoriginal. I feel really miffed at the moment. But I have this idea for a new story. I might do it, if I get the inspiration back for it. Probably after I've finished Abandoned. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what you think(:**


End file.
